Because You Were Mine
by neila cross
Summary: Disrupting harmony comes with its own consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Because You Were Mine**

**Chapter I**

_**Sports Illustrated Cover Jinx**_

Troy Bolton opened his eyes and smiled. _Today's the day_! He thought happily. He looked over to his right and found his wife still sleeping, her blonde locks framing her beautiful face as she breathed deeply, in and out. His lips curled into a cheesy grin and he propped himself up on his elbow in order to fully stare at her.

"Troy if you keep staring at me like that I won't be able to sleep," his wife grumbled burying herself under the sheets. Troy just chuckled softly and wrapped a muscular arm around her petite waist.

"But staring at you _just like this_ makes me happy…" he whispered softly in her ear. She smiled despite herself and reached out blindly to stroke his cheek. Even if she had her eyes closed and her body turned away from him, she knew that he'll just be there. Sure enough, her hand made contact with a rough jaw line.

"No… it makes you horny," she retorted as she slowly raised her hand to caress his cheek, her eyes instinctively rolling beneath her eyelids.

"Pay, continue doing that and I'll show you what _horny _really means," he whispered huskily and started moving his arm that he wrapped around her waist downwards. He heard her moan as he continued to stroke her thigh. Before any of them could go further, however, the alarm clock on Troy's bedside table started screaming its shrill song.

"Crap!" he snapped and rolled over quickly to shut it off but before he could roll back and cuddle more with his wife, she was out of the bed and sauntering over to the bathroom.

"Can I shower with you?!" he called out excitedly but Sharpay was already closing the door.

"No, it's your turn to make the bed today," she answered playfully from the other side. He heard her lock the door and groaned – she meant what she said. Troy sat up in bed and was about to get up and look for the key when another crashed open and a mop of dirty blonde hair whizzed right in and Troy felt himself being tackled by a person smaller than he.

"Gotcha!" a little voice yelled as a little body tried to pin down Troy's muscular arms and legs.

"Aww man – Zachary Bolton I'm going to get you!" Troy said in a kind of sing-song voice and suddenly reversed positions with his son. Zach was now pinned beneath him and Troy was tickling him mercilessly. His son just giggled and tried to push him away but his father tickled him harder.

"Stop… Dad!" he tried to say in between giggles and Troy just rolled his eyes.

"What?" he replied everytime and then attacked his son with more tickles. Zach managed to wriggle free of his father and grab a pillow which he promptly started attacking Troy with. Troy also grabbed a pillow and started hitting back, although with much less force. The two were laughing and bouncing on the bed they didn't notice Sharpay come out of the bathroom, nor did they notice her stand at the foot of the bed and frown at them.

"Is this your idea of 'making the bed'?" she asked sternly and both Bolton male stopped to look at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry Mama. I tried tack'ling Daddy but he was too strong. Then I got free and hit him with pillow!" little Zach narrated and held up Sharpay's battered pillow. She immediately smiled as she looked into her son's blue eyes and opened her arms indicating that he was forgiven. Zach beamed and rushed into his mother's arms.

"Do I get a hug too?" Troy asked playfully and Sharpay glared at him over her son's shoulder.

"No, you get to fix the bed," she deadpanned and told her son to wait for her while she got dressed.

"Aww, I thought you were gonna do the pouty thing again with Mama? You said you could away with anything with that look?" Zach asked and Troy looked down on his son.

"Apparently, not anymore," he said and laughed as he continued to fix the messed-up bed. Zach just shrugged and went to one of the armchairs in his parents' huge room. Sharpay got out of the walk-in closet and held out her hand to her son.

"Breakfast time, honey – and Troy, today's the big day, right?" she asked. Troy looked at his wife and nodded excitedly making her smile.

"Great, bring home the bacon, Bolton." Sharpay nodded and went to the kitchen with their son to make breakfast.

Troy smiled happily at his family's retreating back. After college, everything made a huge turnaround which started a chain of events that lead him to his life right now, not that he was complaining. On the contrary, Troy was happy that his life ended up this way – in Sharpay's arms along with his son.

His whole relationship with Gabriella didn't work out. They tried living together in a small apartment in Albuquerque but it ended up with her cheating on him with her boss. He broke up with her though she took it well; she was convinced that Troy's life after his basketball accident in college, would go nowhere – and she didn't want to be there when Troy Bolton finally fell. _Some girlfriend_, he thought bitterly.

After trying to nurse the feeling of betrayal (it wasn't heartbreak anymore), he decided to move on to bigger and better things and **show her **that there was something more to Troy Bolton than a shattered knee! He moved to New York and took a job for a sports magazine. Then he met Sharpay, who was starting to make her name in Broadway.

The two realized that _they _were much better together than canon and after two years, decided to tie the knot. Shortly after that, Sharpay found herself pregnant and nine months later, Zachary Alexander was born. The three were a happy family.

Four years later, Troy was about to be promoted, again, into the position of editor-in-chief. This brought Troy back to earth and he looked at the half-made bed and furrowed his brows. He zoned out again and, glancing at the clock, realized that it ate ten minutes of real time and he had to hurry if he wanted to get to office in time.

Sharpay glanced at the clock and rolled her eyes. Her husband has once again sunk himself into his reverie. She sighed and just packed the sandwich she made him for breakfast and poured his coffee into a red and white travel mug. (Reminiscent of East High much?)

"Daddy's not gonna eat with us?" Zach asked looking up from his cereal.

"I don't think he can, his brain flew off to space again." Sharpay answered glancing at her son who was giggling at her statement. For a four year old, the mental image was of his father's head, split open, with his brain somewhere in the asteroid belt – highly amusing. Though this was of course, a code, for 'Troy's off into his reverie again.'

"Hey, whose brain flew off into space again?" a voice called from the kitchen doorway.

"Uncle Ryan!" Zach cried excitedly, forgetting his cereal, and jumping from his chair to throw himself at his uncle's awaiting arms. Ryan caught his nephew, raising him, and swinging him around. Zach stretched his arms sideward and made whooshing noises as he and his uncle went around and around up to the living room.

"Whoa buddy! Time to land and finish your breakfast." Sharpay heard Ryan tell her son and giggled when Zach groaned.

"But I was having fun flying!" she heard him whining and heard her brother tut. Shortly after, Zach stomped back into the kitchen and sat on his chair eating his cereal.

"There's a good boy!" Sharpay cooed and kissed her son's cheek. He beamed at her, as best as he could with a mouthful of milk and crushed cereal, "And since you're a good boy, you'll get an extra slice of cake for dessert later tonight." Sharpay continued ruffling his hair.

"Oh, Zeke's got a new recipe?"Ryan asked raising an eyebrow and his sister rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I baked it. _He _gave me a new recipe," she retorted going back to the kitchen counter to pour herself a mug of coffee.

"Yes! We get cake later!" a new voice thrilled from the doorway and the twins and Zach raised their heads and found Troy making his way towards them wearing his new suit.

"Hey man, you clean up good!" Ryan nodded and Troy gave him a thumbs-up, to his sister he mouthed, 'Prada?!' to which she just rolled her eyes in reply. Sharpay gave her husband a once-over and walked up to him to fix his tie.

"Thank you," he said softly looking down at his wife who was frowning over the knot.

"Anything to make you look presentable," she smiled and kissed his cheek and then handed him his sandwich and coffee, "Here, if you don't leave now you won't make it to work early." Troy raised his hand (which held his sandwich) and mock saluted before leaving. Zach rushed after him to give him a goodbye kiss and he was out the door and into his Lexus GS 09.

**+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++**

Marcus Lemensky, editor-in-chief of Sports Illustrated looked around his office for the very last time. Six years ago, a promising journalist came into this very office and managed to make his first piece the top story upon the next issue. He found talent and skill in Troy Bolton and since then, the man always gave him reason to be proud. And now that he's retiring, he wanted to ensure the magazine's life into the hands of his protégé.

Not everybody was happy about his decision, especially Mr. Terry McDonell who was expecting to get the job. But nobody can deny that Troy gave their company a new perspective and if he didn't, the magazine wouldn't sell half as good as it did in the past years. Marcus looked up when he heard a knocking on his door.

"C'mon in!" he called out in a deep booming voice and smiled as he saw Troy enter the office.

"Are you wearing Prada?" he asked incredulously when he saw the black suit his protégé was wearing. Troy nodded proudly and did a little twirl before sitting down on a chair facing his soon-to-be-predecessor and mentor.

"The wife?" Marcus asked knowingly wiggling his bushy eyebrows.

"Nope." Troy answered with a proud smile, "I picked this out myself."

"Did you consult someone from Elle? I always thought of you as an Armani or Ralph Lauren man," his mentor teased indicating his own suit which was a gray pinstriped Armani.

"What's wrong with Prada?" Troy asked looking down self-consciously at his suit.

"Nuthin', I thought you jumped ship and decided to give Robbie Myers a run for her money!" he joked and the two men laughed. It seemed ironic to them that they worked for a sports magazine and still dress up like they work for a fashion magazine.

"I can't believe you're retiring." Troy blurted truthfully after the laughter died down and awkward silence started to settle itself between them.

"I can't believe it either." Marcus nodded his head and looked around his office once more, "But, everything's got an end and a beginning – it's called a cycle. Like the day I sat on the chair your ass is occupying and thinking to myself that I'm making a new beginning."

"I hope you have a nice long life still ahead of you, Marcus. That new beaut you just bought just won't be the same on water if you're not the one on the wheel." Troy joked and the old man rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm retiring doesn't mean I'm dying!" he barked and the two shared a laugh once again. Marcus suddenly stopped laughing and gazed seriously at Troy.

"There's a new player we want on the cover and he won't listen to an old man like me. I think he'll like you, just get through his agent – she's the one pulling all the strings. Come to think of it, she'll be here when I announce my retirement." Marcus explained seriously and Troy nodded. He knew who his mentor was talking about: Rodney Tyler. This hotshot from Brooklyn played a mean round of boxing and in one year, manages to snag the World Heavyweight Champion belt from Ruslan Chagaev whom he beat by a knockout by the 7th round. Troy was mightily impressed since he and Marcus Lemensky watched it live in Las Vegas. But who would have thought that the man who beat the White Tyson would have a publicist?

"Okay, I'll try to persuade his agent." Troy assured his former mentor and smiled. Marcus smiled back and stood up walking to the door.

"By tomorrow, you'll be having this office redecorated and I'll be on my yacht - but that doesn't meant that when I get back here I won't see Rodney's face on the front cover." Marcus told Troy seriously wagging his finger.

"I'll get him to do it," his protégé assured him again and the two headed out of the building and into the waiting limousine in front of their building.

The two got off in front of the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel and were escorted to one of its function rooms where all the staff and editors of Sports Illustrated gathered to celebrate Marcus Lemensky's retirement. Troy's mentor asked him to stay at the side of the stage as he got up and addressed his employees from the podium in the middle.

"Good evening to you all! I've had a good run with this magazine and I won't dawdle, you all know me for that," he winked and a few editors chuckled nodding their heads in agreement, "I'm going to retire and my position will now be held by Mr. Troy Nathaniel Bolton." Marcus gestured to Troy who joined his mentor on the stage amidst the enthusiastic applause and cheers of his now employees. "I'd rather that you treat him with as much respect as you treated me. You all still have a long road to go and I believe that _he_," another gesture to Troy, "Will lead you across it! And as for me, I'll be watching you all from my yacht." Marcus finished his speech and his audience laughed and then the party was in full swing. Troy walked around with Marcus for a while greeting guests and employees here and there.

"Where's your wife?" Terry McDonell asked Troy when he and Marcus came across him.

"Sharpay? She's at home." Troy explained and Terry gave him a wink.

"Oh, you're not thinking about being a naughty-boy are you?" he joked wagging a finger. Marcus guffawed and patted Terry's back.

"Nah, he won't do that!" the old man defended his protégé and Troy was touched. His mentor gave him a thumbs-up and waved him away as he and Terry talked.

Walking around, he greeted more guests and employees, thanking them for congratulating him. Suddenly, he found an all too familiar face in the crowd. He walked over to her getting two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter along the way.

"What is an Albuquerque lawyer doing in a retirement party of Sports Illustrated's editor-in-chief?" he jokingly asked and the person whipped around in surprise.

"I've decided to become Rodney Tyler's publicist, that's what I'm doing here," she answered coyly and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Gabriella Montez – a publicist? I find that hard to believe." Troy teased and it earned him a light slap on his chest.

"And what're you doing here Wildcat?" she quipped using the old nickname she used to call him, "Or rather… new editor-in-chief Wildcat?"

Troy found the new nickname kind of perturbing but decided against doing anything about it since it might cause him losing Rodney Tyler's picture and story on his magazine.

"Well, I'm the new editor-in-chief," he said, stating the obvious and making Gabriella laugh.

"I mean _here_, sitting beside me?" she clarified indicating to the both of them while Troy thought '_Oh_…'

"I wanna know – why you don't like your new playa' to be the cover of my magazine?" he asked playfully nudging her shoulder with his shoulder as if persuading her to tell her secret.

"Well, call me superstitious but isn't there a curse where, if a player goes on the cover he receives bad luck?" she answered him in a serious tone causing Troy to snort in his drink.

"Gabriella, we put a lot of players in front of the camera and none of them suffer bad luck," he told her and tried to stifle the laugh that was trying to escape him.

"Well then Troy, I guess you'll have to convince me of that." Gabriella smiled slyly and trailed her hand down the lapels of Troy's suit. He frowned at her but she didn't stop.

"What's wrong?" she finally asked when he took a step away from her.

"I'm married." Troy told her but Gabriella shrugged it off.

"Okay," she answered flatly, "Let's just talk tomorrow, okay?" she asked smiling.

"Alright." Troy answered, secretly relieved that she was okay with him being married. He was about to turn away and mingle some more before going home when she grabbed his arm.

"Congratulations," she said and winked at him before disappearing into the crowd. Troy felt that her word held more meaning than what she tried to convey and he didn't like it. Feeling a bit protective of his family, he looked for Marcus and told him that he was going home.

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+**

Troy parked his Lexus and went straight to his apartment. Opening the door, he found the places bathed in darkness – he feared the worst and immediately flicked the switch.

"SURPRISE!"

He staggered backwards at the shock as he looked at the faces of his friends and family, all convened under his roof to congratulate him on his recent promotion. Sharpay came forward and he wrapped her in his arms, thankful that no harm has come to her. The two felt something trying to get between them and the couple pulled away so Zach can have his turn with his father.

Troy picked him up and twirled him in the air, much to Zach's delight. After putting him down, his parents came forth and offered their congratulations, his mother hugging and kissing him. After that, Chad and Taylor went over and then Ryan and Kelsi. Zeke, Jason, Martha and a few other former Wildcats were also there. It was a great party and at the end of the night, Troy was happy enough that he and his wife had enough time to cuddle.

"Thanks for the great party, Pay. It was much better than the one thrown for Marcus at the Waldorf." Troy whispered in her ear. Sharpay stroked his cheek before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

"You deserve it," she whispered back after they both had to come up for oxygen. Troy smiled at her and held her closer inhaling her scent; strawberries and chocolate.

"Are you tired?" he asked after a while and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you?" she retorted playing with the hem of her nightie.

"No," he answered excitedly and was about to roll on top of her but Sharpay quickly straddled him.

"Me neither," she whispered in a sultry voice and Troy watched as she slowly raised the nightie. He smirked, it would be one hell of a night…

* * *

Alright, I was about to take a long hiatus from writing when this idea came along and I couldn't keep my hands off my laptop! LOL  
As Victor Hugo once said: _"You can resist and invading army but not an idea whose time has come." _

Anyway, if any of you can guess where I'm going with this, please feel free to tell me via review. If not, please review still ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Because You Were Mine**

**Chapter II**

_**In Pursuit of Rodney Tyler**_

It was his first day of being editor-in-chief and Troy smiled giddily remembering his night with Sharpay. Even thinking of her right now made his blood run in more ways than one and he tried to force the memory out of his mind before his excitement spun out of control.

After looking at the articles and attending his meetings for the day, Troy was absolutely tired but he felt that they were making progress. There were only a few crappy articles and almost everything else promised the making of a great issue.

Troy smiled and then started prepping himself for his meeting with Gabriella. This made him nervous because he still felt that her congratulations held more meaning than it should and that her challenge of making her change her mind about the silly jinx was unnerving. _Was she asking for a sexual favor?_ He wondered disgustedly. Troy knew that was a big **NO **from every angle.

He has a beautiful and loving family, his dream job and everything going for him. If she wanted what he thought she wanted – it'll just ruin everything. But then again, he couldn't just shut her out without trying to make some kind of negotiation with her. Rodney Tyler was a big story and risking his chance of letting him slip through his fingers was unthinkable! But what was he to do?

Troy wasn't given much time to think because his secretary buzzed him and told him that a certain Gabriella Montez was already there. He sighed, rubbed his temple and then told his secretary to let her in. Gabriella breezed into his office and sat on the chair he used to occupy when Marcus calls on him.

"Troy, I may be Rodney's publicist but don't you think this arrangement's too formal? I mean you in that huge chair and me in this little chair…?" she whined softly and Troy stood up.

"Why don't we talk here?" he asked her indicating the small round meeting table he uses for small conferences. Gabriella went over to one of the seats while Troy sat next to her.

"This is more like it," she beamed and leaned in quite closer to Troy who reflexively backed away.

"Troy why do you keep avoiding me?" Gabriella snapped in an annoyed voice crossing her arms in front of her and frowning.

"Gabriella, I'm married, it's instinct." Troy explained and watched her loosen up and nod understandingly.

"Okay, I understand. Sometimes, I keep forgetting. Who is the lucky gal anyway?" she asked excitedly and Troy carefully analyzed her while pretending to keep silent and keep the suspense.

"Sharpay…" he answered carefully and observed her face turn from sincerely excited to absolute horror which was immediately replaced with a fake smile.

"…Evans from highschool?" she finished for him and prayed that it wasn't so.

"Yeah, Sharpay…" he nodded and gauged her reaction. Gabriella looked as if she was trying not to puke or show any trace of anger or disgust at his decision for a wife.

"Good for her then, I guess she got it _all_." Gabriella muttered and tried to appear cheerful but deep inside she was boiling in anger. _Sharpay… Sharpay… Sharpay…_ those words started running through her mind and Gabriella tried to push those thoughts away.

"So, Gabby, if Rodney does the cover – it's a win-win situation! He gets fame, he gets money, he gets contracts and we get money, we get more subscribers, and you get a big paycheck. What's wrong with that?" Troy suddenly asked her trying to steer their conversation so Gabriella would stop thinking about Sharpay.

"Wha? Oh, well… _convince _me Troy. You know… convince?" she asked breathing unevenly as she stared at him with passion burning in her eyes.

Troy noticed Gabriella's iris getting darker and her voice changing into another tempo and suddenly felt like a cornered animal with its excited predator closing in. His worst fear was realized and whatever he will do next will both cost him either his wife or his job. Will it be the devil or the deep blue sea?

* * *

I know its short, and this would probably be the shortest chapter of the whole fic BUT it is also important (most important, I think)  
So, tell me your guesses, inferences, opinions, hate mail (gosh, I hope none) and stuff.

Oh and, the more reviews, the faster the update ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Because You Were Mine**

**Chapter III**

_**Harmony Interrupted **_

Gabriella was pacing back and forth in her new apartment. She felt all riled up about Troy's wife and how much he seemed to love her. That was not the Troy she knew; the Troy she knew would not cringe at her touch, or pull back when she leaned in nor would he grimace when she laughed or frown at all the petty things she did that he used to love about her. The Troy she knew loved her more than his life itself but now – now he was in the arms of that Ice Bitch!

That woman who contested her very presence in highschool – the bane of her existence! Sharpay Evans used to sing about how she wanted it all but now that she has it all – she's not playing fair! Troy was hers; Troy was Gabriella's! Sharpay took that away too, just like her summer. Ah, that summer…

_Sharpay and the Sharpettes were hanging out at the pool that night. Sharpay was clad in her pink robe and sipping, what was she sipping? Gabriella was angry and she tried to stop the flow of tears gathering at the corner of her eyes – she would not Sharpay see how much she hurt her._

_Gabriella walked by and was ignored but she stopped in her tracks and called out Sharpay's name. Sharpay immediately stopped giggling with her friends and put down her drink before following the Latina looking irritated. _

"_Forget about the rest of us! How about the fact that your brother has worked extremely hard on the show?" Gabriella exclaimed angrily. _

_Sharpay made a face and put a hand on her hip, "Oh boo-hoo he'll be in the show! He'll do his… celebrity impersonations. And don't lecture me about Ryan," she looked down at Gabriella, "Given the way you've been interfering with Troy's future," she said smugly. _

"_What?" Gabriella gasped angrily and squinted her eyes. Sharpay only scoffed. _

"_You've got him written off by Fulton for sneaking on the golf course, swimming after hours…" she pointed to herself and took a dramatic pause, "I had to step in just to save Troy's job!" _

"_I'm not interested in what you think you're doing for Troy. That's between you and him." Gabriella pointed at Sharpay to emphasize her point, "But you're messing with my friends – with my summer and that's not okay with me." Sharpay rolled her eyes and leaned towards Gabriella._

"_You don't like the fact that I. Won." _

"_What's the prize?!" the Latina cried exasperatedly refusing to be intimidated and leaning in too, "Troy?! The Star Dazzle Award?! You have to go through _all these _just to get either one?! No thanks Sharpay – you're very good at a game that I don't want to play! So… I'm done here. But you better take a step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind you."_

"…_damage…"_

"…_right behind you…"_

"…_check…"_

"_Troy…"_

"_Troy…"_

"_Troy…"_

"_Gabriella…"_

"_Troy…"_

"_Gabriella?"_

"_Tro…?"_

"**Gabriella!"**

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Rodney Tyler glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time and then wiped the sweat forming on his brow. His leg was jiggling as he waited for a doctor or a nurse or anyone to come out of the operating room and tell him how his publicist was doing.

He found Gabriella sprawled on the floor of her apartment with both wrists slashed and blood starting to pool around her limp figure after breaking down her apartment door. Rodney immediately called 911 and tried to keep his cool until the paramedics arrived and took her away. He also assured the manager that he would pay for the broken down door. Rodney wanted to talk to his publicist about something and when she didn't answer the door, he immediately felt that something was very wrong. Apparently in order to save his publicist's life and having no key, desperate measures were to be implemented.

Finally a doctor came out and Rodney immediately stood up and went to him. The doctor gave him a somber look and checked his clipboard.

"Are you Rodney Tyler?" he asked flatly; Rodney could only nod.

"Okay it seems that you're girlfriend…" he was cut off by the boxer.

"My publicist," he corrected. The doctor raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"You're publicist then – is alright. You got there on time and she didn't lose so much blood. Now, she will be confined here for a while and…" the doctor droned on and on but Rodney wasn't listening anymore. Just the news that his publicist was fine made him fine.

"Are we clear Mr. Tyler?" the doctor asked and looked up at him. Rodney nodded his head and then spaced out again.

After much paperwork, Rodney was allowed to see Gabriella and he approached her bed tentatively. He looked at her frail figure then at her wrists which were swathed in bandages because of her fatal cuts. He saw her stir and decided to hold her hand.

"Gabriella?" he asked tentatively.

"Troy…" she whispered and this bewildered Rodney – who was Troy?

"Hey, Gabby, are you fine now?" he tried again and then saw his publicist stir.

"Oh fuck, Rod, what am I doing here?" she asked weakly and squeezed her client's hand.

"You tell me, you're the one who tried to kill yourself." Rodney retorted and she laughed.

"I seriously did that?" she gasped and her eyes rolled upward and she laughed until she her stomach hurt.

"Well yeah; tell me, does this have anything to do with a guy named Troy?" he quipped kind of pseudo-playfully and watched her expression change from insanely laughing to completely losing her marbles. Rodney became nervous around her.

"Troy? As in Sports Illustrated's editor-in-chief? No, why would you think that?" she backfired his question in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't know." Rodney mumbled carefully. Before his publicist could say something to him, the doctor came in and put a hand on the boxer's shoulder.

"I'm afraid Ms. Montez here has to rest," he said and Rodney nodded. He waved goodbye to his publicist before leaving her room, secretly relieved to be away from her presence – she was starting to scare him.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Troy was once again submerged in his job – he found that he was starting to love every minute of it. Being in control was both a blessing and a curse as he thought; either he picks the right decisions or try to live with the bad ones. Fortunately, the good will outweigh the bad and he won't be remembered as the editor-in-chief who ran a long time running magazine to the ground.

He was reading a submitted article and was making second thoughts about it when his secretary told him that Rodney Tyler's publicist was here again. Troy looked up with a scowl on his face; he and she had no more business together. He buzzed back and told his secretary he was busy but Andrea, his secretary, buzzed him again and told him that Ms. Montez says it's important.

Trying hard not to gripe he told her to let her in after a few minutes while he tried to calm himself down. Suddenly something on his desk caught his eye, it was his family photograph. In it, he was standing beside Sharpay while he carried Zach in his arms. The three wore Mickey Mouse hats since they just came from Disneyland and they all looked like they had the time of their lives. Troy smiled as he reveled in the memory but it was broken when once again, Gabriella breezed into his office and seated herself opposite him.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy began flippantly and suddenly noticed that both the Latina's wrists were bandaged.

"Hey Troy," she seemed undeterred by both his attitude and the load of work surrounding him screaming: Leave me alone!

"So, what're you doing here?" he asked and tried to sound like a gentleman although he wanted her to leave, ever so badly.

"Busy much?" she retorted trying to ease the conversation and begin small talk.

"Not really obvious, is it?" Troy answered sarcastically gesturing at the folders and papers surrounding him.

"Hey, maybe you were procrastinating and these are all props." Gabriella joked but Troy ignored the humor and tried not to roll his eyes. He went back to the article he was reading, grabbing a pencil and underlining words and sentences and making little notes as he waited for Gabriella to talk.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry – for coming off as… well, annoying," she looked up but Troy didn't stop editing, he was doing his job in front of her, that made her feel small and unimportant but she tried not to let it get to her, "And as a kind of 'sorry gift,' I got us two tickets to an opera, y'know, Madame Butterfly by…" she was cut off by Troy looking up angrily at her.

"Two tickets to an opera? You and I – alone? Heck no Gabriella. I forgive you, if that's what you wanted but as far as I know we're done here, okay? Please leave and maybe go find someone else to take, maybe Rodney will appreciate going with you." Troy told her heatedly and watched as she suddenly turned cold at his words but there was a determined glint in her eyes.

"Fine Troy, I see that you've moved on and maybe, it's about time for me to the same thing as well." Gabriella said on her wait out.

After she was gone, Troy tried not to feel guilty at the things he said to her, after all, they were no longer together. He sighed, counted to ten, before reading the article again. Suddenly his private number rang and he was once again disturbed.

"Hello?" he nearly snapped on the phone.

"Did I call at a bad time?" a less irritated, but irritated nonetheless, voice asked.

"Hi baby, no, well, never mind. Just got a lot of work going on around here. So, what's up?" Troy said and a smile started forming on his lips, just talking to Sharpay made him feel a whole lot better.

"Well I was going to ask you if you're going to be home for dinner," she replied nonchalantly and, he could guess, rolling her eyes and looking bored.

"What kind of dinner?" he grinned mischievously and heard her snort.

"Meatloaf, I guess – would you rather I cook something else?" she deadpanned and it was Troy's turn to snort.

"How about a foxy lady in a negligee?" he tried again picturing the mental image.

"How about stopping the dirty innuendos?" Sharpay sighed before continuing, "So are you gonna be home for dinner?" she asked smirking. She could mentally see Troy's grin dropping and she giggled over her husband's little horny heartbreak. Sharpay loved teasing him.

"Yeah, I will," she heard him sigh over the phone and immediately felt a pang of regret. He sounded so tired and harassed and her teasing just worked him up a bit and then she made him even feel more stressed by deadpanning him.

"Hey, I'm sorry baby, we'll see what we can do tonight," she consoled him over the phone.

"Gotcha!" Sharpay put down the phone with an evil smirk. _So, my husband's playing games with me, eh? _She thought, _let the games begin_!

Troy pulled up in front of his apartment wearing an identical evil smirk. He felt energized by the phone conversation he nearly ran all the way to his door. When he got to his floor however, Troy took deep breaths before knocking, announcing to his family within that Daddy was home.

Zach opened the door and threw himself at his father's legs. Troy grinned and picked up his son, put down his briefcase and kicked the door shut all in one fluid motion. The two walked to the dining room where Troy put his son back on his chair and told him to finish dinner.

Sharpay walked in and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. She gestured towards the meatloaf and giggled when her husband gave her a withering look before taking a seat at the head of the table and started eating.

It was a relatively quiet dinner and everything went around as smoothly as an evening routine might go. Troy spent some time with his son while Sharpay did the dishes and then it was bedtime. Zach obeyed his parents without so much fuss and was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. After closing his door, Troy instantly turned to his wife who was nowhere in sight.

He went to the master's bedroom and found her already tucked in between their sheets and it disappointed him a little. It wasn't until he joined her and wrapped his arms around her waist that he realized what she was wearing.

"Hey, cool perspective on Victoria's secret," he whispered huskily into her ear and Sharpay turned to face him smirking naughtily.

"You think so? Too bad she can't keep it a secret for long," she pouted and at once, the couple were doing what they did best… in the bedroom. Time passed like no time passed at all and it found Troy and Sharpay in a futile attempt to grab whatever consciousness they could before falling into a deep slumber. Sharpay was resting, literally, on top of Troy.

"You're one horny bastard, you are," she teased in a kind of drug-induced voice. Her husband lethargically chuckled as he stroked her hair.

"But that doesn't stop you from wearing the whole product line of Victoria's Secret's lingerie," he retorted languidly and received a light slap on the chest.

"Troy." Sharpay called out her husband's name after a while. He looked up and continued stroking her blond locks as he waited for her to continue, "Zach's growing up and at _this rate_," she gestured at their nude bodies entwined, "I think a starter apartment's not going to work out for the next years of our life." Troy processed everything that his wife told him and he nodded his understanding.

"I think you're right. And with my promotion and all, maybe a new house in Bedford would be good for all of us," he agreed and his wife squealed in delight before kissing lightly on the lips and falling asleep.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Gabriella sat on her bed for a long time sipping a bottle of vodka and trying in vain to dissipate the anger brewing within her. Surely _her _Troy Bolton would not fall for the schemes and tricks of the Sharpay Evans bitch?

Sure she left him after a temporary setback but that was because she couldn't keep up with an invalid on crutches and her all too demanding job. She chose the latter with hopes that Troy would understand; that was, after all, her mother's dream for her. And now that she's back within plain sight, why does Troy not want _her_?!

She slammed down the empty bottle and gritted her teeth. She was going to remind Troy. She was going to remind him that he saw _her_ as the start of something new and that it was because of _her _that he broke free. And she was going to remind Sharpay Evans of the damage she always left behind.

* * *

Yes, Troy Bolton is one horny little bastard - as I tend to portray him here, but that's just for a tinge of humor.

Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to **_troypazash_**. You don't know just how close you are to unraveling my whole plot but maybe, _just maybe_, I'll put in a twist or two. LOL (just to toy with your emotions..[evil laugh])

So, even then, people, reviews are much appreciated! Updates come faster that way.. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Because You Were Mine**

**Chapter IV**

_**To drive one crazy, or to drive one over the edge, that is the question**_

Sharpay just came home from her theater rehearsals when the phone suddenly rang. Its shrill and urgent ringing made her drop her bag and rush towards the device and she frantically picked it up hoping that it wasn't some kind of emergency call.

"Yes?!" she tried not to scream but there was no sound from the other end of the line.

"Hello?" she tried again in a much calmer tone thinking that whoever the caller was became too surprised at her abrupt manner of greeting. Again she was met with silence.

"Troy? This better not be some sick joke." Sharpay warned becoming irritated but she knew deep within her that her husband would never pull such childish prank. After a while, the caller hanged up and Sharpay slammed the phone down. She picked up her things, closed the door and went to her bathroom for a well-deserved bath.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Troy was talking with some editors about the team that they would be putting on the cover of this week's Sports Illustrated. They all couldn't agree on one team and tension was starting some heated verbal sparring when Andrea interrupted them saying that Gabriella was on the line.

"Hello?" he picked up his phone while rubbing his temples. Added stress was not welcome.

"Hey Troy, I was wondering if you want to go out tonight? Catch up…?" he heard her hopeful voice on the other end and felt like screaming.

"Gabriella, I'm in the middle of a meeting right now and will be for the next few days. Maybe next time," he told her and he heard her sigh.

"But Troy…" she whined and this made him really pissed.

"I have to go," he cut in and put the phone down.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Gabriella knew that Troy loved Starbucks and she felt triumphant upon seeing a branch a few blocks from his office building. She felt that if she stayed there, sooner or later their paths will cross and Troy would eventually talk to her.

After a few hours of waiting she was finally rewarded with Troy's haggard appearance asking for Café Au Lait and the barista serving him the anticipated order. She quickly stood up and followed him through the door. Troy noticed her presence and tried not to frown.

"Isn't it a shock that we find ourselves in the same Starbucks? I thought that…" she was once again cut off by a stern look from Troy.

"Nice meeting you Gabriella," he called out before hastily entering his car and driving away. The Latina huffed in anger before going back to Starbucks and ordering coffee, black, to calm her nerves.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Zach and Ryan, who was babysitting him, were both playing Twister when the phone rang. Zach got up immediately and knocked over his uncle as he rushed towards it and be the first to answer. His uncle called out to him and he giggled at the sprawled body on the floor.

"Hullooo?" he answered in a sing-song voice thinking it was either his mother or father.

"Well hello there, and who might you be?" a voice on the other line asked sweetly.

"I'm Zachary Alexander Bolton," the boy answered truthfully, enamored by the sweet voice and forgetting about his parents' warning about not talking to strangers.

"Oh, you are?" the voice suddenly snarled and Zach put down the phone in fright. Ryan, who was standing behind him, caught his nephew who nearly stumbled in his haste to escape the horrid person on the other line.

"Hey… hey buddy… who called?" he asked the sniffling boy. Zach just wiped his eyes and shook his head. Ryan was instantly worried so he hugged his nephew close and carried him into the kitchen. He took a juicebox from the fridge, stuck its straw in and handed it to his nephew. Zach to a few sips and seemed to calm down after a while. This relieved his uncle immensely.

"Okay buddy, who called?" he asked softly and Zach looked up at him from his juicebox.

"Well first she was a lady who sounded like Teacher Karen. Then nextly it was a monster," he explained truthfully. Ryan wondered what kind of pervert would impersonate his nephew's pre-school teacher and then scare the hell out of the boy after.

"What did she tell you?" he continued to ask and Zach told him that she wanted to know his name.

"Didn't we always tell you not to talk to strangers?" Ryan chastisised gently and his nephew sniffled and nodded guiltily, "Okay buddy, here's what we're gonna do. You're off the hook for now but next time, only the adults answer the phone, okay?" he continued sternly and Zach could only nod.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Sharpay was gathering the day's laundry when the phone rang yet again. Remembering her past outburst, she approached the phone with caution and answered it without nearly shouting. Again, whoever was on the other line refused to speak and she put it down irked to the core.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Troy looked up irritably as his secretary buzzed him for the umpteenth time that day. Andrea sounded doubly irritated as she tried to respectfully convey the message that Gabriella had called once again and was waiting for him at line 6. He told her that he has four calls, one ongoing, and that she would have to wait. The blinking at line 6 suddenly vanished and both boss and secretary were temporarily relieved. Until Andrea's phone rang again and the voice of Gabriella Montez floated through the receiver at Troy's third ongoing call.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Sharpay was playing hide and seek with Zach when the phone abruptly rang. She rushed over and Zach jumped in front of her yelling, "Gotcha!" and giggled as he hugged her legs. Sharpay smiled and ran a hand through his hair before picking him up and kissing his cheeks.

"Hello?" she answered the phone and Zach wrapped his arms around her neck and played with her hair. No answer. She put down the phone and noted that her son fell asleep and she smiled carrying him to his room and tucking him in for a nice long nap.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Ryan was talking to his sister about the advertisement they'd put up since the Boltons would be selling their apartment before moving into a new home in Bedford. Zach cried out in the other room and Sharpay rushed to attend of him; he suffered a bout of flu a few days ago and hasn't been feeling well. As he waited for his sister, the phone rang.

"Ry, can you get that?" he heard Sharpay ask from the other room. He nodded his yes to no one in particular and answered the phone. No one was on the other line and he shrugged before putting it down.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Troy was doing some last minute grocery for Sharpay when he accidentally bumped another customer's cart. Looking up from his cabbage picking, he was having a hard time since both vegetables looked literally the same, he saw to his dismay, Gabriella.

"Hey Troy…" the Latina began with a smile.

"Uh, hi, Gabby," he answered awkwardly trying to find a way out of talking to her. Unfortunately, he was stuck with her for the next half an hour or so and he nearly kissed his car when he was finally able to drive away from the grocery.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Bea Enriquez lived across the hall from the Boltons. She was called in once in a while to babysit Zach which she was more than happy to do. The little boy was such a sweetie pie that she secretly wanted to babysit him everyday if she could. The news that the Boltons would be moving saddened her but they assured her that she could get to visit Zach if she wanted to, in Bedford.

"We're all in this together! Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that…" Zach sang at the top of his voice, which was surprisingly pleasant for a four year old belting out a tune, along with the whole cast of the new Disney hit musical movie, What We Keep Hidden. When it was Brandon's time to sing, Zach squealed in delight and jumped from the couch trying to copy the toddler on-screen's moves.

The phone rang and Bea scrambled to mute the TV and at the same time reach for the receiver. She ended up with her arms tangled in the telephone wires with Zach sympathetically holding the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

No one was on the other line and she scowled. It couldn't have been Troy or Sharpay since they would just call her cell phone and not their house phone. She told Zach to put down the phone and help her out and they continued to watch the movie.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Andrea wanted to strangle Ms. Gabriella Montez. It was Monday morning and she wasn't in the mood for calls that her boss doesn't even want to take. To top it off, this happened about five times a day, during working hours plus voice messages during overtime.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez on line 3," she exasperatedly said and she heard him scoff involuntarily.

"I feel your pain boss," she sympathized and heard him grunt.

"Andy," she smiled at her nickname and his soothing tone, "We're going to get a new number today. Please notify the telephone company."

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Chad and Taylor brought Corbin, their son and Zach's bestfriend, into the Boltons apartment for the much anticipated play date. While Zach, Corbin, Chad and Troy were playing soldiers in the living room, Taylor went out to buy groceries with Sharpay.

"Major Corbin, have you seen any signs of the enemy?" Chad whispered into his walkie-talkie.

"No I haven't Colonel Chad sir, Uncle – I mean, Colonel Bolton has his perimeters covered well." Corbin giggled in reply. The two continued crawling their way behind the couch when a figured stood up and held them at gunpoint.

"Gotcha!" came like father like son's voice from their kneeling position on the couch and then the firing sounds started. (imagine "Bang-bang-bang!" and "Oooh! He caught me! Run Corbin, run! Run before yo mama gets back and tells you to go wash yourself! Goo!") Zach chased after Corbin while Troy tackled Chad so "he won't be able to hit my son!" Everyone was having so much fun that nobody heard the telephone ringing.

Taylor came in with Sharpay in tow carrying grocery bags. Troy got up immediately to help his wife along with Zach. Chad was about to do the same when Corbin called out to him and said that the phone was ringing.

"Dude, can you answer that?" Troy called from the kitchen so Chad did as he was told.

"Bolton residences, who is it?" he asked in a professional tone making Corbin and Zach, who joined them, giggle.

"Hello?" Chad said into the phone again dropping the professional manner. His brows furrowed since no one was on the other line.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Sharpay was waiting for Troy to come home. This was the last straw! For three weeks now, a mysterious caller kept ringing their house and she was getting both angry and worried. Ryan complained about it, Bea complained about it, Zach complained about it, Chad and Taylor who babysit once in a while complain about it, and the maid they hired to clean the apartment was complaining about it.

"Sharpay? Baby, it's late." Troy told her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He just got back from a meeting that ran late and found his wife staring blankly out the window.

"You know, there's some pervert calling our home at odd times for the past weeks," she told him. Troy didn't need to know more and he tried not to lose his temper.

"We're getting a new number," he said shortly. Sharpay heard an edge to his voice but she was too grateful to think more of it.

"Thank you baby," she whispered and kissed his cheek before going to bed.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

"Operator, may I help you?" a male voice asked on the other line.

"Operator, I've been trying to get 555-8129. 212? The recording says it's been disconnected." Gabriella complained.

"Just a moment please." Silly call-waiting tunes started to play and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, the number's been changed to an unlisted number," the operator explained.

"Operator, this is a real emergency please. You need to give me that number." Gabriella tried.

"I'm sorry. We're not allowed to give out that information," the operator replied smugly.

"Well, fuck you!" the Latina screamed into the receiver.

"My place or yours?" came the smug reply.

Click.

Gabriella was distraught. Both lines, office and house phones, both have become unlisted numbers. Why couldn't they just let her talk with Troy? More importantly, why doesn't Troy want to talk to her?

She stared absently at her mug of coffee and tried her best to do her normal morning routine without resorting to picking up the phone and try dialing the numbers again. Suddenly an ad caught her eye and she smiled while reading the details.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Sharpay was having her lunch break in her own home after presenting it to five prospective buyers. She had been acting real estate agent since eight in the morning and lunch at two in the afternoon was totally heaven.

She was munching on a turkey sandwich when an unexpected visitor arrived. Sharpay hurriedly finished her meal and opened the door to find Gabriella Montez smiling creepily at her. The Latina didn't look like she changed one bit except that there was a strange aura about her. Sharpay noticed that she cut her hair short, reminiscent of her working days at Lava Springs.

"Wow, Troy tells me you're Rodney's publicist. Do you have a meeting with him or something?" she asked trying to be polite.

"Oh no Sharpay," fake high-pitched giggle, "I'm here for the apartment." Sharpay raised a perfectly arched eyebrow; ex-girlfriend of current husband who annoys the hell out of her say what?!

"What?" Sharpay blurted trying to shake the line out of her head.

"I want to see the apartment – your ad?" Gabriella clarified giggling a bit, much like she did in highschool. Sharpay numbly nodded and stepped aside to let her in.

"I thought you have your own apartment." Sharpay asked following the Latina as she walked around the living room.

"Oh I do, it's just that it was too far away from my office. I want to settle in somewhere closer." Gabriella explained shrugging her shoulders as she now looked at the family portraits, intrigued. Sharpay became skeptical at her statement since Gabriella's office, as Troy mentioned, was somewhere closer to the Latina's current apartment.

"And who is this?!" Sharpay was brought back to earth by Gabriella's sudden gushing. She was pointing to a picture of Zach in Troy's arms. Gabriella was studying the little boy's picture with intense interest. He had a mix of Sharpay and Troy's hair, Troy's gorgeous blue eyes and that Evans trademark smirk.

"Our son, Zachary." Sharpay answered warily, the mother in her feeling the need to protect her child. Gabriella nodded and with one last look at the picture, set it down where she found it.

"He looks like Troy," the Latina noted with a sort of grimace and Sharpay's eyes narrowed instantly.

"Yeah, he does," she answered in a monotone and Gabriella smirked.

"Well, I don't think Troy would like you entering him into theater. The boy's look like he has some game on the b-ball court," she remarked.

"Troy and I were planning to let him choose what he wishes." Sharpay snapped angrily. The tension settled between the two women and it was about to escalate into a full blown catfight when something attached itself to Sharpay's legs.

"Mama!" Sharpay looked down and saw his son smiling up at her and she smiled back picking him up. Zach gave Sharpay a huge smack on the cheek and hugged her tightly. She felt another kiss on her cheek and looked up to see Troy grinning at her.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay watched her husband stiffen as he turned around and faced Gabriella.

"Hi, I didn't know you're here… why are you here?" he looked at his wife and the Latina confused. Zach turned around to watch the commotion and saw the brown-skinned woman for the first time.

"Mama, who's that?" he asked curiously.

"That's Gabriella honey, she's Dad's _old friend_." Sharpay explained emphasizing the last two words. Gabriella smiled at the little boy though inside she wanted nothing more than to vent out at him.

"Hey sweetie, you may call me Aunt Gabi," she cooed and watched the little boy give her a slight wave and turn back to his mother's arms.

Troy, who was watching from the sidelines, didn't like what was happening one bit. He whispered something in Sharpay's ear and asked Gabriella if he could accompany her to the her car since it was getting late.

"What're you doing here?" he asked angrily when they reached her car at the parking lot. Troy insisted that he take her there so no one would hear them.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked innocently looking askance at Troy.

"I mean far away from you're only client. Rodney's in Vegas," he snapped and she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see your point, Troy. Rodney is training." Gabriella answered nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Well he needs his publicist there promoting him." Troy argued and she scoffed.

"He can deal with the fans on his own Troy," she argued back.

"Okay, so what are you doing in my apartment picking a fight with my wife?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do? You won't answer my calls, you change your number. I mean, I'm not gonna be _ignored_, Troy!"

* * *

Hehehe, someone's starting to come lose.

Well, a shout out to **_GimmeABeat_**, I used her FF _What We Keep Hidden_. Writing that Zach was watching HSM and thinking of the Troyella pairing just upsets me.  
So, as you've all noticed, probably now, that I update much faster with more reviews. So keep 'em coming! LOL

Love you guys - and all the Troypay fans out there! You guys rock! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Because You Were Mine**

**Chapter V**

_**New Home, Same Problem**_

A moving van was parked in front of a Colonial Revival house and the movers were busy going back and forth putting down and getting more boxes and furniture. They were supervised by Sharpay who told them in which rooms their things would go.

Zach was taking a tour of his new home with Troy and he was so excited to see his new room. Troy opened one of the doors and led his son into a huge room overlooking the backyard which was a beautiful work of art. Its landscaping was a downhill slope and the bottom was flat enough for a swimming pool. His son was so excited that he couldn't say anything except stare at the huge space before him and trying to sink it in his system that it was all his.

"You like it, buddy?" Troy asked apprehensively since his son hasn't said anything yet.

"Like it?" Zach repeated in a monotone like he was just coming out of a deep sleep.

"Yeah?" Troy prompted and his son immediately jumped into his father's arms. Years of playing basketball enabled Troy to reflexively catch him.

"I LOVE IT DAD!!!" he yelled and pumped his fists in the air whooping in delight. Troy ruffled his son's hair and jogged back down to where his wife was still on full commando mode.

"Those boxes go there – no don't put that there! Yes, no, over here." Sharpay kept giving directions and was watching the movers like a hawk and the men kept themselves in check. The super hottie mother was no dumb blonde.

"Hey, Zach loves his room." Troy reported to his wife and Sharpay smiled down at Zach.

"You do?" she asked him and her son gave her a wide cheesy grin. Sharpay laughed, that grin was just like his father's.

"Uh-huh!" he answered happily and watched the movers for a while. Troy told his wife that he would take over before jokingly remarking that the workers would pee in their pants out of fear of her. Sharpay just scoffed but held out her hand to take Zach out to the backyard so her son wouldn't get bored with the muscular men going to and fro and occasionally ogling his mother.

Finally, after two weeks of grueling moving and house arranging, the Boltons had finally settled into their new home in Bedford, New York.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Gabriella was true to her word. She kept after Troy even if he'd brush her off. She could tell that he was getting tired of them meeting _coincidently _since Gabriella couldn't pester him with calls anymore. She still didn't know his new numbers and people were becoming part of the conspiracy of keeping Troy away from her – his true destiny.

Hell bent as she was on showing Troy his destined future with her, she was still a career-minded woman and being a publicist of a rising boxing superstar, she had to keep in check his good image. Rodney came into her apartment, right on time.

"So how was your fight in Vegas? I'm so sorry I couldn't come." Gabriella greeted her client as she poured them both tea. Rodney grinned widely and accepted the cup handed to him.

"If it weren't for Izzy Daniels, I wouldn't be able to beat the hell out of John Ruiz," he boasted and Gabriella smiled her encouragement.

"You know, I would never have thought that being friends with Izzy would get me anywhere – I mean the guy was just so… out there, you know?! He was able to stand up to a choice he made even though his father said no and focus on the Golden Gloves competition…" he rambled on and on until the Double Dutch competition while Gabriella listened intently.

"Wow, it sounded so Disney but it's cool," she said after his tale.

"So, are you gonna help me promote myself in Puerto Rico?" the boxer asked excitedly.

"For John Ruiz? Sure." Gabriella nodded and smiled. This was a good way of taking a break from a very stubborn Troy. The best she could do was at least send him something to remind him of her.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

_All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know it's true  
I just wanna be with you_

"_Troy, do you remember this song?"_

Indeed, he remembered. He picked her up in Stanford, came back to East High and watched his wife embarrass herself with Jimmy Zara. He snickered at the memory but straightened up immediately after realizing that it wasn't that simple anymore. Gabriella was starting to become too obsessed with getting him back. She was going too far…

Unbeknownst to him, was how far she actually got…

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Gabriella watched Troy listening to the recording, snickering and then putting on a serious face as if contemplating something. She followed him home that night and was amazed that he didn't even notice her gleaming white Toyota just a car away.

She watched as he packed away her recording.

Sharpay came up behind Troy and wrapped her arms around him peppering his face with kisses.

She watched as Troy enjoyed the affection and pulled her down on his lap so they could make out properly.

She watched as they both whipped around at something and immediately stand up. Gabriella strained to see what was happening.

Zach was now being carried by his father and swung around in another room. He had stretched his arms forward and had the biggest smile on plastered on his face. Sharpay was watching father and son but suddenly squinted in her direction. Gabriella didn't like the frown forming on her face nor the way she was suddenly mouthing words that resembled 'I think we're being watched' to her husband.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Troy found the recording disturbing. He put it back in the brown envelope where he found it and locked it in his drawer. There was no need for Sharpay to be worried. Speaking of his wife, she suddenly entered his study and went behind him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his face. Troy smiled; it was Sharpay's way of relaxing him when she noticed that he got stressed too much. He pulled her down on his lap and cupped her face and leaning in for a proper kiss.

"Mama!" Zach's voice carried throughout the house and the couple instantly stood up and rushed to their son who was playing in the living room. Sharpay got there first and saw that their son had a paper cut. Zach was nearly crying and the tears were gathering in his eyes when Troy got down on one knee and surveyed the damage – it wasn't so terrible. It just needed cleaning and a band aid.

"It's not so bad buddy. C'mon, let's get it all cleaned up." Troy coaxed his now sniffling son while Sharpay gathered his drawing materials. Troy lifted Zach high in the air and swung him around making the boy forget about his would as he yelled 'Superman!' and stretched his arms forward. Sharpay watched them with a proud smile on her face when she suddenly noticed something white in the distance. It was a Toyota and it was parked at the other street – it could've been a visitor. She could have shrugged it off, had their neighbor not asked them to watch the house because they'll be out for the week and if it was another's visitor, the street was pretty empty so whoever that was could park directly in front of their host's home.

"Troy, Troy, I think we're being watched." Sharpay called her husband's attention. He immediately stopped and hugged Zach closer as he joined his wife at the window. They both stared at the white Toyota with suspicion and fear, the latter more felt by Troy.

"There's no one in the car," he whispered after awhile. Troy wanted to assure his wife that it was all fine. He'd go to the police first thing tomorrow. Gabriella had finally gone too far.

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure that there was someone watching us awhile ago. I caught the glimpse of a face." Sharpay told him squinting her eyes in order to see better. No one moved outside and it looked relatively calm so she dropped it. She turned around and took Zach from Troy's arms.

"Hey honey, c'mon, let's get that cut cleaned up," she cooed and her son held up his finger.

"Mama, kiss boo-boo?" he pouted and Sharpay puckered her lips and smacked the small cut. Troy watched them go up and scowled at the car when they were gone. He knew that Gabriella was still watching even if it looked like no one was in the car. He pulled the curtains shut just to be safe and locked the front and back door.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Gabriella ducked the moment Sharpay started towards the window. She knew that if she was seen, things would go haywire and she couldn't continue her plan to undo Troy's stubbornness. She peeked once in a while and saw Troy scowl at her car but at her, generally.

She started the car and drove away the moment the coast was clear noticing that Troy locked everything and turned off all the lights downstairs. He also closed all the curtains on both floors. Gabriella tried to calm herself; she wanted to ram their house down.

When she watched them as a family, she felt like puking. It was all so unnatural for her. Why would Troy give _them_ up for _that_? He looked so happy and so perfect in that scenario that it bothered Gabriella more that it was so.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

_Erotomania_

The word struck Troy as very fitting. For some sick and sordid reason, Gabriella thought that if she tried hard enough, she would win him back. He looked at Dr. Ethan Smith who nodded grimly at him. Troy slouched in his seat and looked deeply perturbed.

"She seems to have resented the fact that you've managed to move on without her," he explained taking off his horn rim glasses and wiping them on his jacket.

"Is that why she's stalking me?" Troy asked looking at an interesting spot on the carpeted floor.

"Yes, I believe. But whatever resentment she's feeling, she probably got it out of her system." Smith said with a reassuring smile at Troy. He didn't, however, believe the doctor's words fully since he knew that Rodney was in Puerto Rico and that Gabriella had probably gone off with him.

"What if she didn't get it out of her system? What then?" he questioned further and watched as the doctor's smile drop and a serious look replaced it.

"Then I suggest you get a restraining order against her. It's quite unfortunate that she's still sane enough to act like a normal person but I highly suggest that you take police action against her. People like that sometimes get a bit delusional and do things that would seriously test your patience." Smith said leaning back on his chair.

"Such as what?" Troy asked.

"Well, there was a case when David Letterman himself had a stalker. Her name was Margaret Mary Ray. She was sane, even married but subsequently got divorced. That's where the stalking came in – she was so into Letterman that one day, she stole his Porsche with her son beside her and claimed that she was his wife and the boy was their son." Smith recounted and Troy closed his eyes and tried to do a breathing technique Ryan taught him to calm his suddenly frazzled nerves. He pictured Gabriella in his new Audi RS 6 Saloon with Zach in the back seat driving out of his garage. That wasn't something he'd like to happen in his lifetime.

"I don't like the mental picture very well," he muttered and the doctor nodded his head in sympathy.

"I can see that. Look, if this woman is bothering the heck out of you, go to the police. I'm sure they'll be able to help," the doctor suggested again and Troy nodded mutely. He got up and thanked the doctor for at least explaining Gabriella's incessant stalking.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Lieutenant Lou Roswell gave the man before him a rueful look. Troy gave the man a pleading stare. Lou shook his head at the worried man.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bolton but there's nothing we can do about it. The woman's not done any harm to you, or your family – heck, no verbal sparring, no threats, nothing we could work with or tangible evidence to prove that she's stalking you. And you can't prove that the Toyota was hers and so on. I'm so sorry Mr. Bolton but unless she's done something to you or your family, we couldn't issue a restraining order against this Ms. Montez." Lou explained sadly. As much as he wanted to help the guy, he also didn't want to send men on a wild goose chase either.

"But sir," Troy gritted his teeth, this was making him very frustrated, "I don't have tangible evidence or whatever but I really am not comfortable with the idea that she could just park her car in front of our house one night and watch us from the driver's seat."

"I know, but look at it this way. If we give you the restraining order and she doesn't do anything, what makes you think you'll get a second chance the moment she really _does _something?" the lieutenant fired back and Troy just put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Okay, you're right," he consented getting up, "I'll come back when she does something serious."

"Very well Mr. Bolton, our best advice to you is to keep constant vigilance."

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Zachary Bolton was sleeping peacefully until he felt something warm and wet on his face. He shrugged it off and continued to sleep but the feeling didn't go away. He realized that he was being licked and he lazily opened one eye to see who or what was doing that. He saw something gold and fuzzy so he opened both his eyes and found himself face to face with a Golden Retriever still busy licking his face. The puppy stopped its licking to stare back at him before wagging its tail and letting out and excited yelp.

"Oh wow, a puppy!" he cried ecstatically and held the puppy up to examine it closer. It yelped excitedly and wagged its tail harder then started licking Zach's nose.

"And more importantly, it's a _boy _puppy! Yes!" Zach grinned widely at his new pet, "But what should I call you?" he asked the dog who was now licking his hand.

"How about Bolt?" a voice asked from the doorway making Zach look up in surprise and delight.

"Uncle Ryan!" he exclaimed happily and his uncle went over and patted the puppy's head before kissing the top of his nephew's head.

"Happy birthday Zach." Ryan said with a big smile and handed him a huge box.

"Isn't this your gift?" his nephew asked looking at the puppy. Ryan shook his head.

"I'm not so fond of dogs… they eat my dress shirts," he smiled apologetically. Zach laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the gift uncle, I'll open it later," he said before getting up and fixing his bed but not before he set his new pet on the floor. The puppy started sniffing its surroundings when it looked up at the doorway and yelped at the people standing beyond. This got Zach's attention and he went over to see Corbin Danforth holding up a box with a big blue ribbon on top.

"Happy birthday Zach!" his bestfriend cried before handing him the box which Zach promptly put on top of his uncle's and explaining to him that he was gonna open it later. Corbin shrugged and went back down because Zach was still going to shower and change.

"Wow, someone's a big boy now!" a sweet voice said as she watched her grandson comb his hair after dressing himself up properly.

"Grandma!" Zach turned around and rushed towards Lucille Bolton who opened her arms and kneeled so that she was the same height as her grandson.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," she whispered in his ear as they let go.

"Look Grandma, someone gave me a puppy," he proudly pointed at the Golden Retriever who now busied himself by scratching his ear with his hind leg.

"What're you going to call him?" Lucille asked her grandson but before he could answer, someone else did.

"How about Kobe?" Jack Bolton suggested from his grandson's doorway.

"I'm not gonna call him Kobe Grandpa." Zach protested before hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, well, happy birthday kid." Jack muttered with a smile and went over to the dog and petting its head. The Golden Retriever puppy sniffed his hand and promptly started licking it. Jack withdrew his hand and patted the puppy's head again. The three (plus the puppy) then went down to the kitchen where breakfast was prepared but Zach didn't see his parents anywhere. This was starting to make him worry.

"Where's Dad and Mama?" he asked slowly becoming terrified that something happened to them, and on his birthday too. Jack, Lucille and Ryan (who was already there) looked at one another.

"They went out for a while, kiddo, they'll be back." Vance Evans explained from the doorway and watched his grandson try not to look too disheartened.

"They didn't even say 'Happy Birthday'." Zach frowned looking down at his perfectly tied shoelaces. Suddenly a pair of pointed cream heels materialized within his view and the odor of roses filled his nostrils. Zach looked up to see his Grandmother Darby looking at him fondly and with open arms.

"Hi Grandma!" he cried hugging her and then going over to Vance to do the same. The puppy yelped excitedly and ran around chasing its tail before going over to Darby and sniffing her. He was about to start licking when she hurriedly joined her husband who bent down to pet the puppy's head. This reminded Zach of his MIA parents and he was starting to look disheartened again. The adults around the kitchen became worried that they could not console the birthday boy. The settling tension was taken away via the entrance of Chad Danforth.

"Wow! How's Hoops Jr.?!" he cried excitedly picking up his godson and ruffling his hair.

"Fine as hell baby! Bring out the beer, I'm gonna be a Daddy!" Zach replied after remembering the video he watched with his uncle. It was the day that Troy learned that he was going to be a father and unfortunately, Chad was videoing and his ever curious son found it after the tape was left lying around. Chad found them watching that particular video and made them swear not to tell anyone (especially their mothers) until they were 21.

"Excuse me?" a sharp voice came from the kitchen doorway and a chuckling Chad found himself slowly freezing in his place as he came face to face with Sharpay Evans-Bolton, i.e. Mountain Lion. As if that wasn't enough, another pair of glaring orbs burned through his afro and he stared at his wife, Taylor McKessie-Danforth, glaring at him.

"Wahoo! Pay and I made the hottest baby on the planet, Chad!" Zach continued unaware of the silence. Troy's eyes nearly bulged from its sockets as he slinked into the kitchen and try to grab his son before he said anything else.

"Happy birthday buddy!" he cried successfully diverting Zach's attention and unsolicited announcements of a drunk yet proud father-to-be.

"Daddy! Where've you been?!" his son asked and then pointed to his puppy, "Someone gave me a puppy," he said happily and Troy looked down at the Golden Retriever who was licking his shoe. Everything went back to normal but Chad and Taylor were nowhere to be seen.

"They did?" he asked in feigned surprise and Zach nodded and then suddenly realized,

"Daddy you left him on my bed! You gave me the puppy!" he deduced excitedly and gave his father a high-five. Troy chuckled at his son's precociousness.

"Way to go buddy! Happy birthday," he said before setting Zach down. He watched him pet his puppy before rushing over to his mother who was now drinking a mug of coffee and sitting on one of the barstools around the island counter.

"Hi Mama." Zach whispered holding out his arms for a hug. He was a big mama's boy and loved keeping it that way.

"Hi honey." Sharpay replied putting down her mug and pulling her son up on her lap. Zach gave her a wet kiss on the cheek before going down and picking up his puppy.

"Thank you for Lickers, Mama," he whispered holding up the Golden Retrievers.

"Lickers?" she asked with eyebrows raised and he nodded proudly.

"Yeah, 'coz he licks everything." Zach explained and everyone chuckled.

"Okay, you're welcome honey. And hello there, Lickers." Sharpay said petting the dog.

"Hey buddy, you know what else we got you?" Troy asked joining his family. Zach looked at him excitedly with shining eyes.

"What?!"

"A trip to Disneyland!" both his parents cried and Zach whooped and ran around excitedly. He always dreamed of going to Disneyland but his parents always told him that they would when he was big enough, and now, he finally was.

"This is the best birthday ever!" he yelled before careening out of the kitchen to look for Corbin and tell him the good news. When he was gone, Sharpay turned to Troy with a raised eyebrow.

"'Hot baby huh?" she smirked.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Gabriella made sure that no one noticed her as she picked the lock and entered the Boltons home from the backyard. She looked around the spic and span kitchen fighting the urge to trash the place. She had intended to look for the recording and place it in a prominent place where Sharpay will see it and take it as a warning.

The house was unfamiliar and big so she wasn't quite sure where to go. Walking into the hall, she suddenly heard a fierce yelping and came face to face with a Golden Retriever. She rolled her eyes and berated herself for becoming scared at such a small and harmless creature. She picked it up and peered at the collar. It read: Lickers. She grinned wickedly and the puppy whimpered in fear. Something told her that _Lickers _was gonna get their attention…

* * *

Oh yes, its all going to become so... what's the word? I forget. Provide me with one.

I've revealed Gabriella's mental condition/disorder. I didn't make that up along with David Letterman's stalker. He really did have one.  
Margaret Mary Ray actually stole his Porsche with her three year old son and claimed to the police who caught her backing out of Letterman's driveway that he was her husband and the boy was their child. After she was incarcerated for harassing Letterman, her sights focused on astronaut Story Musgrave. She also suffered from schizophrenia since her late twenties and committed suicide a year after her second incarceration by kneeling in front of an oncoming train to Colorado.

Psycho much? LOL

Despite that, I still believe there's something terribly wrong with Gabriella - I mean how can a person be _so _sweet and _so _perfect and _so _vulnerable at the same time? Well, maybe there is but she is just **_overdrive_**.

Sooo, Zach got a puppy. What do y'all think? I love puppies :)  
(And writing stories, and reading stories, plus getting reviews for my stories, and reviewing other stories, etc. etc.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Because You Were Mine**

**Chapter VI**

_**The Point in Every Story Where the Truth Finally Comes Out**_

Troy opened the front door of their house and deposited their luggage in the foyer while Zach went inside and called for his puppy. Sharpay was hanging her coat in the closet when she heard a horrified cry coming in the direction of the kitchen. She instantly left the coat room and ran to her son's aid. She found him huddled in a corner bawling and puking at the same time. Sharpay went over to help him wondering what made him sick all of a sudden when she saw it.

A cutting board lay on top of the island table, caked in dried blood. On top of the cutting board lay the charred and rotting corpse of Lickers. The body was mangled enough to suggest that the puppy was tortured before being burned alive on top of the grill (which was also caked in blood) but the head was untouched and the glassy and lifeless eyes of the puppy told a horrific story. The odor was unbearable and Sharpay saw that the exhaust was opened to let out the smell. She put a hand on her mouth to keep from puking herself and tried to steer her son in the direction of the powder room.

About this time, Troy was finished with their luggage when he saw his wife and son rushing towards the powder room both looking stricken. He frowned and rushed in the direction they came from. He came face to face with the dead animal and his heart constricted in pain and anger. He knew who did this. Gabriella.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Dinner that night was very subdued. Instead of talking about their trip, the Boltons ate in deathly silence. Lickers was buried in the backyard and all the mess in the kitchen was obsessively cleaned by Sharpay. Zach didn't eat much of his dinner and went straight to bed after taking a few bites. Sharpay and Troy hardly touched their food either.

"Sharpay," croaked Troy. He didn't know where to begin. Sharpay looked at him expectantly.

"I have to tell you something." Troy continued and suddenly, it became harder for him to breathe. His throat constricted and his heart swelled with pain as he tried to tell her the truth.

"Yes?" she snapped. Sharpay didn't like the tone of her husband's voice and with what happened earlier, she was near the point of pure hysteria.

"I know who did… this." Troy couldn't seem to string words enough to form a sentence. He cowered at the glare his wife was sending his way and he suddenly found the floor interesting.

"Who?" she snapped again, "Troy, please tell me and enough with your act."

"It was Gabriella," he mumbled and fortunately, she heard him.

"That bitch!" Sharpay cried angrily and was about to rise but Troy held her wrist and asked her to sit down.

"I also know why," he confessed unable to look into her eyes.

"Why?" her question came laced with venom enough to poison even the most poisonous snake.

"She said that I _convince _her to put Rodney Tyler on the cover of SI but I didn't want to… so," he was cut off when he heard her scoff. Sharpay stood up and angrily faced Troy. How could he do this to her?!

"So you slept with her!?!" she yelled.

"No." Troy mumbled and heard her scoff again.

"Lying won't get you anywhere Troy!" Sharpay was now screaming as she tried not to cry.

"I didn't sleep with her!" Troy stood up and was now also yelling angrily.

"Then why the hell is she stalking you for?!"

"Because she wants me to!"

"Bullshit Bolton!"

"I'm telling the truth Sharpay."

"So how come you seemed to have a hard time doing it!?"

"I never thought she'd go this far."

"You never thought… so you're saying she's been stalking you for so long now?!"

"About a month or so…"

"Damn it Troy Bolton why didn't you tell me!?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"Upset?! Upset?! Our son's dog was tortured and filleted when we were gone and you don't want to _upset _me – oh wait, was she the one calling the hell out of our apartment too?!"

"Yeah… and the office too…"

"Oh my effing God! Why did you not tell me this?!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't gonna work Troy."

"Look, I didn't want you to…"

"Worry?! Oh puh-leez! Grow up Troy! I'm your _wife _- I deserve this information!"

"Pay…"

"No Bolton. I feel betrayed that you don't trust me enough to tell me that a certain _bitch _is out there giving you hell and you didn't even give the chance to…"

"Sharpay, have you seen what she has just done?! What if she does it to you? How am I going to cope with your mangled and charred corpse…"

Troy stopped yelling. His voice was suddenly choked up and tears were freely sliding down his cheeks. He didn't want that to happen…

"I'm not an invalid Troy and I could handle her, just she try me. So don't be so sexist."

"I'm not sexist. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Whatever, I'm done here. Take your bullshit back Troy and get out."

"What?"

"You heard me: GET OUT!"

"Pay…"

"Out…"

"Sharpay…"

"GET OUT BOLTON!"

Troy had no choice but to follow her. He bowed his head and went up to the master's bedroom to pack an overnight bag. He was crying and thinking as he did so that he didn't notice his son go into the room and watch him silently.

"Zach!" Troy cried in surprise when he turned around.

"Dad, where are you going?" his son asked with curious eyes.

"I'm going away for a while. It'll just be you and mommy for a while, okay?" he said trying to make his exit as quick as possible but Zach held on to his pant leg and wouldn't let go.

"When are you coming back?" he asked in a chocked and frightened voice.

"As soon as possible, buddy. Now you take care of your mommy, alright?" Troy asked kneeling down to his son's level and looking him in the eye. Zach nodded and hugged his father tightly.

"Come home okay Dad?" Zach whispered, "Please?"

"I will buddy." Troy tried not to let him hear how pained he sounded, "I will."

Sharpay was waiting for him at the foyer. Troy gave her a glum look and raised a finger indicating that she wait before kicking him out. She consented and watched him dial a number.

"Are you fucking happy now, Gabriella? I'm all single now because Sharpay threw me out but guess what, you're sick if you're thinking that I'll come groveling back to you," he snarled on the telephone venting out all his anger at her.

"Oh, what smug bastard you are. Don't worry Troy, you'll come around." Gabriella insisted but deep inside she was worried. Troy just told her that he won't go back.

"No I won't, I'm just telling you the extent of the damage you've caused. Apparently, people don't always take their own words at heart," he snarled back and threw the phone over his shoulder. He sighed and gave a sad look at his wife one last time before walking out the door.

Sharpay watched and listened throughout the whole telephone conversation but was too angry to acknowledge the fact that her husband told her he didn't sleep with Gabriella. The fact that he didn't deem her worthy of that kind of information was still fresh in her mind.

Her train of thought was broken when she heard shrieking from somewhere and noticed that when Troy left, he didn't put the phone back on its cradle. She picked it up and was about to hang up when she heard snippets of the threats Gabriella was babbling about.

"Asshole… smug bastard… I'll get you… Zach…" those words made her stop cold and she put the phone to her ear.

"I'll get you Troy, with all I've got. It won't be your stupid dog anymore! Oh yeah, let's see if your son can handle me…" Gabriella sneered.

"If you ever come near my family again, I'll kill you. Do you understand?" Sharpay hissed into the speaker. Gabriella was so taken aback she hastily put down the phone.

_Only if you can_, she thought smugly right after that.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Zach was playing with his friends since it was recess when he saw someone waving at him from across the street. He watched her approach and stand at the other side of the chain link fence that separated them. He went over to her and smiled back…

* * *

Okay, I know it's a very short (but ANOTHER IMPORTANT) chapter in the story.  
I was gonna put more to it but then it'll just be irrelevant fillers. So I just saved this and uploaded it because I know you guys are waiting for it.

My heart goes out to Lickers on this one 'coz I really _really _love puppies and writing about how one was tortured and grilled doesn't really make me happy. But hey, I kept telling you guys that she _can _go the distance! So well, RIP Lickers and to all the abused animals out there. They don't deserve the pain that they are going through...

So... on the good side, keep the reviews coming! I really appreciate them :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Because you were mine**

**Chapter VII**

_**Of Amusement Parks and Mothers**_

Zachary looked out the window of the white Toyota while eating his ice cream. He was a sucker for chocolate ice cream and _Aunt _Gabriella gladly bought him one. Now he was going with her to the amusement park, how cool can she get?

The two arrived at the amusement park and Zach immediately pointed the carousel. Gabriella looked at the rides and thought _boring_, but what the heck, the boy she tagged along seemed to be enjoying himself and her company.

"You want to go on the carousel?" she asked sweetly and Zach nodded politely. They hurried over and Zach rode one of the tall horses.

"So I take it you love this ride?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Yep, it's like my most favorite ride." Zach explained happily, "Giddy-up Buck-o!"

"You know what my favorite ride is?" Gabriella asked after a while.

"What?" Zach asked excitedly.

"The roller coaster!" she answered with a sinister smile. Zach's face fell.

"What's wrong honey?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm too small for that ride," he answered her glumly.

"Oh nonsense, if you feel that you're big enough, then you can do big things," she told him. Zach seemed to ponder on that statement for a while.

"Okay, I'll go with you," he said with a proud smile.

"That's the spirit!" the Latina cheered.

The ride ended and the two got off the carousel. They immediately lined up for the roller coaster and were lucky enough to get the seat up front. Zach looked around apprehensively as the cart went way up and then he started shouting.

They were careening down going zigzag, up and down, loop 'd loop and then back up again for another round of stomach churning, heart stomping, throat burning fun. Gabriella only smiled as she watched the little boy beside her scream his head off either in pure terror or real joy.

The ride ended and they boarded off the cart. Gabriella offered to go again but Zach said he'd had enough and pointed to the Ferris wheel. The Latina obliged and a moment later they were atop the Ferris wheel watching over the whole amusement park.

It was a good bonding day for the both of them and they were both exhausted by the time that Gabriella had driven Zach home.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Sharpay glanced at her wristwatch discretely before reciting her lines again. Being an actress and a mother was stressful but she couldn't care less. After all, she lived for the spotlight. Max, her director also glanced at his wristwatch and noted that Sharpay had enough time to drive to her son's school and pick him up.

"Alright everybody, take five – and Sharpay, time for you to pick up Zach." Max announced to his cast and crew. Sharpay smiled appreciatively before leaving for the preschool.

She arrived with five minutes to spare. Sharpay spent it making sure she looked presentable (as only an actress could) and then waited for the children to burst from the double doors like caged animals set free from their corral. Sure enough, five minutes later, chaos ensued.

Unfortunately, amidst the sea of children, her son could not be found. Sharpay frowned and wondered what he was up to. Zach was always on time when it was dismissal, he being one of the kids excited to go home. Maybe a teacher was talking to him?

Waiting for ten more minutes, no sign of Zach appeared. The school was nearly deserted except for some late parents. Sharpay got out of her husband's Lexus and entered the school. She spotted Corbin who was busy reading a book. Taylor was on her way, being a very busy doctor and all. The little boy looked up at her.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton," he greeted her politely.

"Hi Corbin, have you seen Zach?" Sharpay asked hoping that he did.

"Oh yeah, he went off with some lady," he answered politely and only one _lady_'s name registered in Sharpay's mind: Gabriella.

"Okay, thank you sweetie." Sharpay said distractedly and Corbin nodded watching her hurry out of the building.

Sharpay's heart was thumping very hard and she wanted to scream and kick things but she didn't. She knew that she needed to keep a clear mind. Calling the police first would be sensible but in never crossed her mind as she rushed to the Lexus and sped off into the highway praying for a glimpse of the white Toyota she remembered.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

"Troy, what's wrong?" Ryan asked a frantic Troy. The man looked haunted by some unknown demon as he paced back and forth between invisible boundaries in his huge living room. Troy went straight to his home from the office, even after Sharpay kicked him out, because his secretary who was on a day off called him and he wanted to make sure that whatever she told him was true. But seeing no sign of his wife nor son - the sense of foreboding grew and he called Ryan.

"Did Sharpay pick up Zachary today?" Troy asked distractedly. Ryan gave him an incredulous look.

"Of course she did. She's been doing that for almost a year, unless either you do or the both of you ask me or Chad or Taylor," he answered.

"I know! So why did Andrea call me and tell me that Gabriella is with my son?!" Troy frantically yelled.

"What?" Ryan blurted. Sharpay told him about the Latina he once knew; now hell bent on destroying lives, _theirs _specifically.

"Where are they?" Ryan continued his mind suddenly reeling.

"At the amusement park." Troy answered and Ryan wanted to hit him.

"You know where he is – why don't you go get him!" he yelled starting towards the door.

"Because they were about to leave the amusement park when she saw them, okay?! And I know Andrea's my secretary and all but that doesn't mean she can go and chase around people or dump her date for that matter. I don't know where they are." Troy admitted looking disheartened.

"Damn, I never thought that she could go mental, you know? I could still remember eating her mother's freshly baked brownies and she was still sane… well, I used to think my sister was insane." Ryan rambled on and on suddenly regretting a few things he did in the past.

"We all never thought she could." Troy nodded putting a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder.

"Shit! What about Sharpay?" Ryan hissed and Troy whipped out his phone but Ryan was quicker.

"Sharpay Alison Evans, where in the world are you?!" Troy watched as big brother berated little sister, by five point seven minutes and don't she forget it, on his cellphone.

"Troy and I are worried… I don't care Sharpay, come back here we'll call the police… what - a white Toyota?!" Troy looked up at the mentioning of something familiar.

"Sharpay get your ass back here! What are you chasing a car for?!" it was the last thing Troy heard before he saw Ryan's face become paler than it already was and he closed his phone sinking down to the floor with a crazed look on his face.

"Ryan… Ryan - stay with me! What happened?!" Troy yelled shaking him.

"I heard… a… crash," was all Ryan could say. Troy's eyes widened as his heart beat faster with panic and anger as he tried to squeeze information out of Ryan.

"Where is she!? Where is she!????" he yelled and Ryan looked at him weakly.

"Somewhere in Fifth Street", he answered before passing out. Troy wondered how Sharpay got that far but had no time to comprehend it. He immediately called Chad and Taylor and asked them to watch over Ryan as he rushed to his wife's last destination.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

"So, did you have a great time?" Gabriella asked Zach.

"Yeah, it was fun," he answered looking back at her with shining eyes.

"I had fun too," the Latina smirked before pulling up a block away from the Boltons home.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Troy made it to Fifth Street in record time. He watched as paramedics rushed towards an upturned Lexus which he recognized as his. His heart beat faster as he tried to stop himself from screaming and rushing towards the car that contained his wife.

The police were putting up their yellow signs and a crowd was gathering. Troy pushed forth and was met with a burly cop. The cop scowled at him and tried to push him aside but Troy stubbornly pushed forward.

"Please sir, this is not a zoo where you can look and see," he snapped.

"I'm her husband! Let me through, I want to be with her!" Troy yelled angrily as he tried to push his way towards the crashed car.

"That's what they all say," the cop retorted and pushed him back. More pushing ensued and Lt. Lou Roswell joined in the fray.

"Hey! Stop, you two," he barked and then he saw Troy.

"That pretty blond your wife?" he asked jerking a thumb at Sharpay's direction. Troy watched as the paramedics and firemen successfully removed her from the upturned car and put her on a stretcher where she was fixed with an oxygen mask and wheeled into the ambulance.

"Yes," he replied hoarsely craning his neck and trying to see if she's breathing or not.

"She's fine!" a paramedic yelled. He saw what was going on. Troy let out a shuddery breath and Lou Roswell accompanied him to his car.

"You can follow the ambulance back to the hospital Mr. Bolton." Lou said opening the driver's door for him.

"Thank you." Troy replied and looked back to the lieutenant, "Can you give a restraining order now?"

"I'm afraid no, Mr. Bolton. But we can send a few men to your house to watch over you - that okay?" Lou asked and Troy nodded.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

"Are you okay now?" Taylor asked putting a hand on Ryan's arm and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Yeah," he answered albeit weakly. Chad came into the room eating some leftover chili.

"Dude, your awake now! You should've seen yourself – you like swooned into my arms man!" he said and Ryan shook his head chuckling.

"Sorry," he muttered but Chad gave him a thumbs-up.

"No biggie!" he said then the three heard banging at the door.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

"Aren't you gonna come in?" Zach asked Gabriella. The two were parked a house away from the Boltons home.

"No honey, you should, though," she answered with a smile and Zach just shrugged getting out of the car and walking to the front door. He wasn't tall enough to press the doorbell or reach the brass knocker so he opted to kick the wood.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

"Who the hell – Zach!" Chad cried happily picking up his godson, "You're okay!"

"Well duh." Zach rolled his eyes and shimmied down from his godfather.

"Hold up there, young man." Ryan recovered with amazing speed when he heard his nephew's voice. Zach stopped and looked up his uncle.

"Do you have any idea how worried we all were? Where did you run off to?!" Ryan nearly screamed.

"I went to the amusement park with Aunt Gabriella. She gave me chocolate ice cream." Zach answered truthfully not seeing what the big deal was – after all, she was no stranger.

"Ryan…" Taylor steered him away back to the couch before calling Zach into the kitchen.

"Honey, I know that you don't think that Gabriella is a stranger okay? And we're not mad at you but we were very worried because we didn't know where you were, okay?" Zach nodded his understanding and Taylor nodded, "Now, next time, you do not go with anyone except for your mother or your father okay? Even with me, even with Uncle Chad, even with Uncle Ryan or even Bea – unless your mother or father tells you that they are not going to pick you up and one of us will, okay?" Taylor explained this last part sternly while looking at Zach in the eye.

"Yes ma'am." Zach answered guiltily. He didn't mean to make anyone worry but the chocolate ice cream was too hard to resist. He realized that what he did was very wrong and the burden of being so guilty made him cry.

"Oh honey, don't cry." Taylor hugged Zach close to her as the little boy sobbed onto her shoulder.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Troy was sitting on an armchair watching over Sharpay when his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Chad. He immediately answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dude – your son's back."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

He gave Sharpay one last look before kissing her forehead and promising that he'll be back for the night.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Zach sat on his bed waiting for his father to get home. Fear was coursing through his veins at the thought of making his father mad. It was explained to him, when he asked, that his mother wouldn't be able to go home because she had a car crash. Piecing two and two together, he knew that her crash was because of him.

He flinched when he heard the front door slam shut and heard his father's voice from below. He wanted to hide and disappear but all he can do was cower on his bed. Zach started to sniffle as he heard the approaching footsteps and he closed his eyes expecting the worst when his door opened. It opened… and he held his breath.

"Buddy?" he heard his father's voice and he lowered his head as tears of guilt slid down his cheeks.

"Hey…" Zach felt his father's arms wrap around him protectively and he tried to push them away.

"What's wrong Zach?" Troy asked confused as to why his son was pushing him away.

"I made Mama's car crash. I went with Aunty Gabby 'coz she gave me ice cream and now Mama's in the hospital because of me. I'm sorry…" Zach answered truthfully and shrunk away from his father.

"Zach… buddy…" Troy tried to reach out to him. He knew that his son was feeling guilty and he wanted his little boy to know that he wasn't mad at him, that he was so relieved that he was safe but Zach just cowered in front of him and kept pushing his hands away.

"I'm not angry buddy," he whispered gently and Zach looked up.

"You're not?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Troy shook his head and opened his arms.

"No, but don't do that next time okay?" he said as Zach immediately hugged him.

"I won't Dad. I'm sorry…" he sobbed.

"It's okay…" Troy shushed cradling his son until he slept.

When Zach was asleep, Troy went to his study and turned on his laptop looking for a suitable pistol to buy. He was very aware of how far Gabriella can go and he wished with all his might that the gun would only remain in its case when he bought it.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Back at the hospital, Sharpay was still sleeping. Troy looked at his wife. She was connected to tubes and she was really pale. There were bruises and cuts all over her body but nothing too serious – she was battered, the doctor explained, but she'll pull through.

Troy sighed and rubbed the back of her hand which was connected to an IV line. He sat back down on the armchair and just watched his wife sleeping.

Even after what she went through, watching her sleep and knowing that she was alright gave him a piece of heaven he knew he hardly deserved.

* * *

Zach's unharmed, yey! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Because You Were Mine**

**Chapter VIII**

_**That little piece of heaven**_

Sharpay stirred as she felt sunlight spill all over her body introducing her to the new day that has come. She felt sore in some parts of her body and uncomfortable too. Opening her eyes, she looked around at the white room and frowned wondering what she was doing in the hospital.

Straining to remember what happened, she was about to raise her hand, pull out some of the tubes she was connected to and scream to get attention – or reach for her phone. But before she could do any of those, her hand brushed something and she looked up to see a shock of brown hair. She stared at it longer trying to remember what Troy was doing there.

She watched him sleep peacefully and confusion filled her. What was he doing here after she had sent him away? He came back to her? Sharpay watched him stir and then groan putting a hand on his neck. It was stiff and Sharpay pitied him but his mistake kept her from reaching out. Suddenly her eyes met with her husband's and what she saw made her gasp.

Troy's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and they looked really tired. He looked like he aged twenty years in a night but what struck her most about his eyes were the worry that filled them - worry for her.

"Sharpay, you're awake," he muttered trying to erase the sleepiness in his voice.

"Duh," she snapped, still not quite forgiving.

"Okay, uhm, I take it my presence here is no longer needed. I'll… I'll go now…" he continued muttering and bowed his head before heading to the door.

"Troy." Sharpay called out stopping him.

"Yeah?" he asked her looking expectedly.

"What are you doing here?" Troy gave a pause before answering since he wasn't sure if she meant that in a good way or if she was still angry at him, so he decided to tell the truth.

"Ryan was talking to you then he nearly passed out when you crashed so I went to the hospital…" he recounted. Sharpay nodded when suddenly she remembered everything that happened before her crash.

"_Sharpay where in the world are you?!" Ryan yelled into the phone and Sharpay cringed at the loudness of his voice but she couldn't help but roll her eyes._

"_Don't get your panties in a knot Ryan…" she butted in but it didn't stop him from lecturing her. Suddenly she saw a gleaming white Toyota and her maternal instincts kicked in. _

"_Troy and I are worried!" again she cut him off by snapping at him._

"_Ryan I saw Gabriella and I know that she has Zach so I'm tailing them."_

"_I don't care Sharpay, come back here we'll call the police." Ryan snapped back and Sharpay pressed the gas pedal a tad harder at her brother's apparent loss of concern._

"_I can see her fucking white Toyota and I know it's her!" she screamed into her phone._

"_What – a white Toyota?" her brother seemed bewildered and it did nothing but frustrate her even more._

"_Hell yeah – and she is not getting away with my son, you hear me?!" Sharpay snarled into the phone and swerved around the street trying to get closer to the white car._

"_Sharpay, get your ass back here! What are you chasing a car for?!" was the last thing Sharpay heard from her brother before she looked up and saw a huge truck blocking her path on the intersection. It was too late to step on the brake and she was still holding the phone preventing her from grabbing the gear shift in time. She saw the truck come closer and closer to her and the next thing she knew her body was tossed from back to front then side to side and then her world turned upside down._

"Where's my son?!" she suddenly yelled; the old Drama Queen coming back.

"He's alright. Apparently Gabriella just gave him chocolate ice cream and took him to the amusement park and brought him home safe and sound. But he's really guilty though, thinks he made you crash." Troy explained. Sharpay just nodded and started thinking about Gabriella and her son.

"Sharpay, are you there?" Troy's voice brought her down to earth and looked at him. Concern and worry was etched all over his handsome face.

"Uhm yes?" she answered unsure. Troy frowned and took a few steps towards her.

"You had this faraway look in your eyes," he began and looked apprehensively at her, as if he didn't know if he should continue.

"Oh… I suddenly remembered… how I crashed." Sharpay answered biting her lip. Troy went back to his chair and tentatively reached for her hand. Sharpay watched him and let him hold her. She didn't want to admit it, at least not now, but she missed Troy.

"Yeah, when I got there, I thought I was too late…" he said tightening his grip.

"When you got there…?"

"I called Ryan… I was worried… and then when I saw the car…"

Sharpay watched as Troy started to choke on his words and fight back tears. He seemed to be having a hard time trying to tell her what he saw, what he felt. She felt the sincerity of his words and through his grip and she couldn't help it anymore.

"Shut up Troy," she said gently and her husband immediately hushed and looked at her attentively.

"Okay, do you want me to go, or something…?" he asked fearfully.

"No, I just want you to shut up." Sharpay said before beckoning him closer to her.

"Please don't shut me out again. I don't care how grave the situation is, I'm your wife and I deserve to share your pain – not just your happiness. Troy, when I married you, I didn't just do it because you were hot and it was my dream. I did it because I love you and I was ready to share _everything _no matter what it is. We're all in this together, right?" she asked with a pouty face.

"Oh God Pay – I didn't mean to be so… so… stupid! I mean, I know I should have told you but you know me, I hate putting you in grave danger. But you're right, I should let you know. I'm sorry…" Troy muttered and reveled at the forgiveness that came via his wife's dainty hand caressing his jaw.

"Hey, you think I'm hot?" he asked teasingly after remembering what she told him. Sharpay just scoffed trying to hide the giggle fighting its way out.

"Why'd you call Gabriella the night you left?" she instead asked trying to avoid answering him.

"So she'd stop going after you and Zach. At least she's aware that I'm all available." Troy explained.

"Makes sense – would you mind coming home?" his wife asked again.

"Don't mind if I do." Troy said happily and leaned down to kiss her. The moment they did, both felt that electric current running through their veins. It felt like a first kiss again. Troy and Sharpay smiled while deepening their kiss. However, their sudden passion was interrupted by a cough.

"I see we're making progress." Dr. Douglas remarked with a knowing smirk. Troy immediately straightened up and started re-buttoning his shirt. When the doctor's eyes went wide, he blushed deep red and rushed to the en-suite bathroom.

"My, my, my, we only deliver babies here Mrs. Bolton, not make them," the doctor joked with a wink while Sharpay tried to fix her bunched up hospital gown underneath the blanket. The doctor just chuckled at the overly sweet (not to mention horny) couple.

"Err, very funny Dr. Douglas." Sharpay smiled like a caught teenager which made the doctor laugh.

"But it's true! About the 'making progress' part, is what I am saying. So there are no concussions, no head trauma or anything – just plain bruises and cuts which would heal. You're one of the lucky ones Mrs. Bolton, an upturned car and nothing too serious? So, I can let you out tonight or earlier and I'd give you some painkiller in case your body starts hurting like hell. But I do not recommend that you depend on them, okay?" Dr. Douglas explained it all with a smile while Sharpay nodded.

"Thank you doctor." Troy said coming back to Sharpay's bedside. The doctor smiled and patted him on the back.

"Welcome Mr. Bolton. I'll be sending you the bill in a short while, and maybe I'll add to your bill the amount you have to pay after nine months?" he asked jokingly and Troy blushed again.

"Not that soon, I hope." Troy muttered and the doctor nodded before leaving the two alone.

Sharpay just looked at her husband and the two stared at each other for a while before bursting out in laughter. Troy sat on the edge of Sharpay's bed and she, with his help, raised herself up so that she could lie on her husband's chest.

"He's funny." Troy said and felt Sharpay's head nodding.

"Yeah, he is." Sharpay agreed and felt Troy's arms pull her closer.

"Do you want me to bring you some clothes, Pay? The doctor said you'll be released tonight."

"Oh, please do Troy – but let Ryan pick them. I don't want to come out looking unfabulous."

"That hurt – that really did…"

"Troy, we've got to face the truth: you suck when it comes to clothes."

"Sharpay, do you mean to tell me that what I'm wearing now… sucks?"

"Well Troy, no. But please, just let Ryan pick my clothes?" (Puppy dog face)

"Alright, I'll just bring Zach for you, I'm sure he'd love that."

"Thank you Troy."

"I love you Pay…"

"I love you too…"

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

"Zach, buddy?!"

Zachary looked up from his lunch of pasta and meatballs at the sound of his father's voice. He pushed himself off his chair and rushed over to hug his father. Troy smiled and picked him up ruffling his hair. Ryan came out from the kitchen and set another plate of pasta for Troy.

"How's Shar?" Ryan asked while Troy set his son down and then sat at his chair to eat.

"She's fine now; doctor said she could go home tonight. Oh, and she wants you to pick out her clothes for her." Troy said all the while shoveling the pasta in his mouth like there's no tomorrow.

"Dad… eat slowly." Zach whined as he watched his father. Ryan eyed Troy with mixed amusement and disgust but said nothing. Troy looked up at his son with his cheeks full and the pasta hanging down his mouth, sauce all over his lips. That made Zach laugh out loud.

"You're gross," he giggled and Ryan chuckled ruffling his nephew's hair.

"That he is," he turned to Troy, "I'll go and pick an outfit for Sharpay now." Troy watched Ryan go up and then turned to his son who laughed again. He picked up the napkin and wiped his face clean.

"So, buddy, Mama's gonna come home from the hospital tonight. D'you wanna come with me and pick her up?" he asked and watched as his son's face fell and his blue eyes filled with tears of guilt.

"No," he sniffled bowing his head, "I made Mama crash…"

Troy looked at his son and hurried over to his side. He knelt beside Zach's chair and lifted his chin with his fingers. Zach wiped his eyes with his fist but it didn't stem the flow of tears that cascaded down his cheeks.

"Buddy… Mama's fine and we talked about this, didn't we?" Zach nodded but was still sniffling.

"Mama loves you very much and she's not mad. She can't wait to see you and it would put a smile on Mama's face if you're there with me when I go pick her up." Troy coaxed and his son gave him a watery smile.

"Mama's pwetty when she smiles," he said with a cheesy grin.

"Yeah, yeah she is. So what do you say, are you gonna come with me and pick her up?" Zach's face lit up and he nodded excitedly.

"Alright my man, high five!" Troy exclaimed and raised his hand which his son promptly smacked with his, "Now, we finish lunch and then we'll go and buy flowers for her, okay?"

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Sharpay was already bored to death. It was night already and she was supposed to be picked up by Troy but he wasn't there yet. She sighed yet again and went back to look out of the hospital window. Suddenly she heard a small crack at the door and whipped around to see no one. Frowning, she feared the worst when she felt two small hands tentatively wrap around her legs. She looked down to see Zach hugging her with a bouquet of roses in one hand.

"Hey there my sweet boy," she cooed kneeling to his level. Zach took one look at her bruised face and immediately started to cry dropping the flowers.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly setting aside the fallen roses and hugging him to her.

"I (sniff, sniff, sniff) made you (sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff) crash 'coz I went out with (SNIFF, SNIFF, SNIFF) Aunt Gabriella 'coz she gave me (full-blown crying)…" he couldn't finish and Sharpay just hugged him tighter.

"Its okay honey, I'm not mad." Sharpay whispered and comforted her son. Zach shook his head.

"But I made you crash…" he muttered and Sharpay peppered kisses all over his face.

"But I'm fine… are these roses for me?" she asked trying to divert his attention. It worked and Zach stopped crying to pick up the flowers and offer it to her.

"Yeah… we bought them for you," he announced proudly and gave her a cheesy grin. Sharpay giggled and accepted them pretending to blush.

"Aww… you didn't have to…" she gushed and Zach hugged her kissing her cheek.

"But we did. What kind of gentlemen would we be if we didn't?" Sharpay looked up to see Troy carrying her favorite Louis Vuitton Monogram Odéon GM and she smiled.

"Did Ryan pick them?" she asked putting on an angelic face.

"Yes he did. Gentlemen _suck _at picking their wife's clothes." Troy answered flashing a grin.

"Thank you," she piped and kissed his cheek before going to the en-suite bathroom to change.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before!" Troy called out after her while Zach went to the window.

"I know you have, are you willing Dr. Douglas too?" she called back through the door.

"See what?" a voice asked from the doorway and heard a 'told you' from the bathroom.

"Uhm… nothing." Troy said sheepishly and Zach grabbed his father's hand looking up at the doctor.

"Hi there, you must be Zach. I'm Dr. Michael Douglas," the doctor introduced himself.

"Hello Sir." Zach replied smiling before going back to the window. Troy and Dr. Douglas talked about the bill and what Troy could do if his wife experiences any problems. Sharpay came out dressed and then when the paperwork was done, the Boltons finally went home.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Gabriella Montez watched about Sharpay Bolton's crash. She also heard about the speedy recovery. This made her think, think, rethink and thing some more. She tried to be nice to Troy. She tried to get him through the phone, through his pet, through his son but he was still stubborn.

Suddenly she smacked her head thinking that it she was stupid as to not have thought about it before. Troy always told her that he was happily married… to Sharpay Evans. So the core of her problem doesn't lie with those she had already tried. It was with she did not - his wife.

Because with her out of the picture, what would stop Troy from taking her back?

* * *

To Anne, I know I said I'll upload this tomorrow but I couldn't sleep yet so I decided to just upload it anyway! LOL  
Okay, about 2 more chapters to go!  
Someone asked me how Sharpay crashed, I'm sorry I forgot who you are, but I hope this answers your question, yeah?  
Reviews are always welcome!

And... I am now a beta-reader! LOL, so if any of you need help, I'll be glad to offer you my services. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Because You Were Mine**

**Chapter IX**

_**He was everything she ever wanted in life**_

_Garbled words… _

Troy and Sharpay waved at the retreating car that contained Ryan Evans and Zachary Bolton. Uncle and nephew were going to have some bonding time while Mommy and Daddy will stay home and _fill each other on what they've been missing_.

The car zoomed away and Troy grinned at Sharpay. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue going back to the dining room to clean up. Troy sighed and went to the kitchen to help her clean the dishes. She smiled appreciatively.

_Air… I need to breathe!_

After washing the dishes, Troy went to the master's bedroom and put on some mood music. He grinned wickedly thinking of the fun he and Sharpay were gonna have that night.

Sharpay heard the sound spilling from their room and had to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks even though no one was there to see her. She definitely missed Troy…

Troy waited for Sharpay to enter their room and when she did, he pulled her into a soul-wrenching kiss which she returned with equal fervor. The two swayed to the sensual beat without breaking their liplocking as they tugged on each other's clothes.

Sharpay wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and he lifted her so she wrapped her legs around his hips as well. Troy started attacking her neck and she couldn't help but throw her head back in pleasure.

_The bubbles are forming. Better not alert them so much to my presence… _

On the bed, Troy and Sharpay continued their heated makeout session. As they were about to undress though, Troy's phone rang. The two ignored it but the ringing wouldn't stop.

"It might be one of your editors, we have all night." Sharpay said gently pushing her husband off her as Troy groaned but stood up to answer his phone anyway. Sure enough, it was someone from Sports Illustrated.

While Troy was on the phone, Sharpay went into the bathroom to have a quick shower. She heard him call out that he will be in his study. Taking off her blouse, jeans and undies, Sharpay stepped into the bathtub and sighed as she turned on the shower and let the hot water hit her body relieving the sores of her bruises and cuts. She closed her eyes while showering rendering her temporarily blind to the shadowy figure growing beside her.

_Slowly, even a small ripple would ruin my last chance…_

Troy was busy arguing with his one of his editors when he heard a scream coming from somewhere on the second floor. Without a second thought, he put down the phone and rushed upstairs.

He saw Gabriella trying to hack his naked wife with a butcher's knife. Seeing red all of a sudden, he rushed at her from behind and grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged at it hard before pushing it with all his might to the edge of the bathtub.

A loud crack was heard and Gabriella's forehead was marked with a huge cut and blood oozed from the fresh wound but she was breathing. Sharpay immediately got out of the bathtub just as Gabriella turned around and tried to hack Troy with the knife.

_Oh yes… they're not looking…_

Troy backed away but not so quickly, she managed to make contact with his chest and red bloomed on his shirt. He gritted his teeth and punched her square in the face and Gabriella stumbled backwards the back of her knees hitting the edge of the bathtub. Before she fell, she managed to grab hold of Troy's shirt and pull him towards her with the knife waiting at the end.

"_Aaarrgh!!!"_

Fortunately he had the foresight to anticipate her move and he dodged the knife and grasped her throat pushing her into the tub which was now full of water. He held the wrist which hand held the knife and held down her throat. She squirmed and he kneed her stomach.

Gabriella tried to fight him but he only submerged her further under the tub and eventually she stopped when she felt herself weaken from lack of oxygen and Trot slumped down on the floor, tired. He panted trying to calm his ragged breathing.

_I am going to kill you!!!_

Troy looked back just in time to see the gleam of the butcher's knife coming at him and Gabriella's face leering over him. He didn't want to die that way! He didn't want to die sitting down, panting and sweating in his bathroom with his psychopathic ex-girlfriend standing over him holding the bloody knife that had been his undoing.

He didn't want to see her smug face with the pained eyes giving him a devilish grin indicating that she'd won and he lost and that she was going for Sharpay and their son and no one will be able to stop her and that when the Boltons were gone, she'd target another man and do the same thing all over again until someone caught her and put her in jail where she belongs.

Troy closed his eyes and tried to move away… he had to fight!

_**BANG!**_

Gabriella stood up and was ready to stab Troy's head with a knife when she felt something in her chest. It felt like a small stone that was hurtled at her with top speed and she felt numb at first. Then she turned and saw the calm face of Sharpay Evans-Bolton. She wanted to glare at the woman but something else caught her eye. It was a Jericho 941 aimed right at her chest.

Looking down at her blouse, she saw her own blood pouring out of the gunshot wound. Her lips turned into a scowl and she raised the knife again for another attempt at Troy when she felt more shots to her torso and the Jericho smoking a bit. Feeling all of her strength leave her, she slowly lowered the knife, backed up to the wall and slid down leaving a trail of blood behind on the cream tiles.

…_bitch…_

Sharpay sprang out of the tub and out of the bathroom the moment her husband entered and wrestled the crazy woman to the floor. She remembered Troy buying the gun, where he hid it and how to get it. She only prayed that she would be able to pull the trigger.

Realizing that she was naked too, she grabbed a robe before rushing back to the bathroom to find Gabriella about to stab Troy. What happened next was just pure instinct. She cocked the gun, aimed it and fired all the pent up anger leaving her and going to that one bullet that hit Gabriella's chest.

_The one on the chest was for me…_

_The second one was for my Zach…_

_The third's for Troy…_

_And the last is for Lickers…_

The Latina looked at her wound and with her last ounce of energy tried to stab Troy once again but Sharpay's reflexes were faster and trigger was pulled once, twice, thrice more. Gabriella gave her one last glare before her eyes rolled upward, her mouth sagged open as her holding the butcher's knife went down and she slumped to the wall before sliding down her attacking arm lowering beside her corpse.

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

Lieutenant Lou Roswell surveyed the damage before him and nodded at the explanation Troy was giving him. He felt pity for the man and thus tried to make everything as easy as possible. There was no apprehending of any kind, no going down the station – just mere paperwork and the Boltons were left alone as soon as possible.

"Well Mr. Bolton, at least she won't bother you anymore," the lieutenant said patting Troy on the back before leaving closing the front door as he went. Troy and Sharpay were once again left in their empty home. It was no use calling Ryan and interrupting the bonding moment to have them worried sick – nor would recounting the details of what happened would make them feel better.

"She's not gonna bother us again." Troy whispered letting his statement sink in. Sharpay nodded and pulled him into the living room. She sat on the sofa and patted the empty spot beside her. Troy sat beside his wife and they were both silent for a while, lost in their thoughts.

"Troy if you _did _sleep with her… would she still do this?" Sharpay asked glancing at her husband.

"You know, I think she would – If I did sleep with her – because after that I'd ignore her." Troy answered then looked at Sharpay, "Not that I would. Pay, you know I love you and I…" his wife put a finger on his lips to shush him.

"I love you too and I know you didn't – it explains her insistent pining and stalking – and I'm happy you didn't but we're just talking hypothetically, okay? Don't get paranoid," she said with a light giggle and Troy just smiled back and became silent.

"But what if… instead of killing me, she killed herself instead?" Troy piped looking thoughtful.

"Ha! She's too crazy to even kill the right person – serves her right." Sharpay smirked and Troy laughed kissing her cheek.

"You're still the epitome of mean, although the shadow of your former self. But what I meant was, she kills herself and blames it all on me?" he asked suddenly becoming serious. Sharpay pondered on what he said and thought that if that happened then the police will take Troy away. That would tarnish his reputation unless there would be some evidence that would help him defend his innocence.

"What would you have me do if they take you away?" she asked cautiously suddenly realizing that there was more to his question that the question being a hypothetical one… it was a confession.

"She sent me this tape one night. If they take me away I'll tell you where the key is." Troy said giving her an apologetic look before standing up feeling ashamed of himself. Sharpay understood this but she didn't want him to leave and go sulk in a corner.

"It's over Troy, she's gone and nothing's going to bother us anymore. Don't be so hard on yourself, I'm still here and I still love you." Sharpay whispered standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Troy held her close marveling at the feeling of having his wife back in his arms.

"Pay, I promise… I'll never keep anything from you, anything like this." Troy whispered his voice cracking as he became so overwhelmed with emotion he started to cry.

"I'll hold you to that." Sharpay said sweetly and brushed away her husband's tears with her thumb. Troy held one of her hands and planted a kiss on it.

The mood, however, was somewhat interrupted when the couple heard a car pull up in front of their home. Troy kissed Sharpay's hand one last time before going to the front door to see who it is. He smiled when he noted that it was Ryan's car.

As he opened the door, someone immediately attached himself to his legs and Troy picked up Zachary who was looking really excited. Sharpay went to the hall and her son rushed towards her as well. Troy went out to meet Ryan who was busy trying to lift something out of the trunk.

"Need a hand?" Troy asked standing beside his brother-in-law trying to lift a cage which was kind of heavy – for a guy like him.

"Yeah, sure." Ryan panted stepping aside and watching with irritation as Troy easily lifted the cage and carries it like it wasn't heavy at all.

"It's not stuck or anything…" Troy muttered trying to see why Ryan was having a hard time with it.

"I'm just a choreographer Troy! I don't do weights I run miles and move my hips to the rhythm!" Ryan exclaimed in his defense and Troy gave him a strange look.

"Uh yeah… what's in here anyway?" he asked trying to divert Ryan's irritation.

"Oh… take it inside so Sharpay can see it too." Ryan said closing the trunk and walking to the front door, Troy following behind.

Everyone looked at the cage Troy set down. Sharpay gave her brother a questioning look while Zach immediately bent down and opened it taking out another Golden Retriever. The puppy started yelping and wagging its tail at the sight of its new master.

"I got that for him." Ryan whispered to the parents to which they both nodded their appreciation.

"So honey what will you call him?" Sharpay asked and Troy grimaced thinking of Lickers.

"I'll call him Bono." Zach answered unaware of the adults' reactions around him. Ryan gave his sister a sheepish grin while Sharpay gave Ryan a death glare. She didn't find it amusing but Troy, however, was silently doubled over in laughter knowing exactly why his wife didn't like the name. Sharpay mouthed 'I don't want my child to grow up a rebel' while Ryan mouthed 'I'm sorry it was playing on the radio and he just started howling but when a different song came up he became quiet all except for Bono.' Troy just shook his head for two reasons: one, he had no idea how his wife and brother-in-law could just mouth words and understand each other and two, he found it funny at the same time, and knelt to pet the puppy.

"Welcome to the Bolton household, Bono," he said.

* * *

Okay it's pretty short but I hope it made sense?  
The _italics _were Gabriella's thoughts when she was "drowned" by Troy, if you're confused.

So that's the final showdown for you guys! And that was also the ending of the movie Fatal Attraction starring Michael Douglas (yes, the doctor; let's just say he made a cameo appearance) and Glenn Close.  
I have no idea why I picked the name "Bono", I guess I was listening to U2 at that time, lol. Plus it's kind of a unique name for a dog.

Special thanks to **Anne Bell, troypazash, wiinterxxxbabii, .x, Duhhitskatieox, DWTSfanatic, **and **LoveIsLost29 **for the constant reviews!!! I really appreciate them and I'm glad that you've all stuck with me on this fic (along with the Gabriella-bashing, lol). Another round of thank you to those who reviewed even if you weren't consistent with every chapter, I appreciate them too!

This is the official ending of my fic but i am going to write an epilogue. Hopefully you'll read it! :)  
Have a nice weekend :D


	10. Epilogue

**Because you were mine**

**Epilogue**

_**Life is just a chance to grow a soul **_**– A. Powell Davies**

"Do you remember our anniversary, Pay?"

"We've had a lot of anniversaries Troy."

"Our anniversary where our children first cooked us breakfast?"

"Oh I do – what about it?" Sharpay asked glancing at Troy was seated beside her in the Theater of Brearly School, a private school for girls. They were currently watching a play, Wicked, and their daughter who was just a freshman, managed to get the role of Elphaba.

"Well, she's just like her mother. Headstrong and always gaining everyone's attention." Troy smirked but Sharpay rolled her eyes and continued on watching the play. Her daughter was currently singing _I'm Not That Girl_ and Sharpay was proud of her accomplishments. Like her mother, Zoe started to act at a very young age and starring in lead roles for Community Theater much to the delight of the Evans family. Troy was also proud of his daughter and he constantly hung professional photographs of her with her cast in his office along with Zach's pictures of every basketball game.

"I had the gut feeling she'd be just like her mother when she grows up." Troy smirked and Sharpay patted his stomach and shaking her head. Suddenly a tall blonde man bent down and kissed her cheek. Sharpay looked up and smiled at her son who was holding a bouquet of roses.

"What'd I miss?" he whispered in a deep baritone and Troy glared at him before pointing at the empty seat beside his wife indicating that he sit down and keep quiet.

"Not a lot but you're kind of late." Sharpay whispered and continued watching the play. She turned to her husband who was now immersed in watching his daughter sing and dance under the spotlight.

"What're you thinking?" Troy didn't seem to hear and Sharpay asked him again. He turned to her with tears glistening in his eyes and Sharpay immediately knew what was on his mind.

"We almost lost her," he whispered his voice hoarse from the memory of Gabriella's attack.

"But she survived, didn't she?" Sharpay whispered and kissed his cheek just as Troy's mind reeled a flashback twelve years ago…

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

_Three years have passed since the stalking of Gabriella Montez began. The Boltons are now undisturbed by certain psychotic lovesick ex-girlfriends and they have lived a very peaceful life so far. Everybody has moved on and the Boltons even bought a new dog named Bono since he howls too much whenever U2 songs are played._

_At the break of dawn, two robe-clad figures descended the staircase and crept into the kitchen. Bono looked up from his basket which also served as his security post. His master put a finger on his lips and the dog immediately burrowed his head between his paws making someone giggle. The blonde haired boy immediately sent a warning look to the little brunette girl._

"_Zoe, you are going to wake them up!" an eight-year old Zachary Bolton hissed._

"_But Bonnie funny!" the little girl protested gripping her teddy bear tighter to her chest as she started to suck on her thumb looking fearfully at her older brother. Zach softened at the look of suppressed fear in his sister's blue eyes and immediately regretted being so harsh._

"_Yeah, Bono is real funny but this is important Zoe. It's Mom and Dad's anniversary and we're going to make them something special, remember?" he asked hoping to jog his little sister's memory._

"_Oh me r'member, you make them eggies, wight Zach?" she asked politely and her big brother nodded proudly puffing out his chest a bit._

"_Yeah, Uncle Zeke taught me how to make them and he said I'm good," the boy boasted as he started going around the kitchen rummaging for the pots and pans. His lack of proper height didn't dissuade him from reaching the pans hanging far from his reach nor did it make him hesitant of his job. In fact he was even more determined to reach the utensils and ingredients he needed taking it as a challenge while his little sister settled herself beside Bono and sucked her thumb._

_For an eight year old doing grown-up stuff, he was pretty good and it made him proud that the eggs weren't burnt or runny and that the orange juice he poured didn't spill on the countertop. Zach knew that his parents preferred coffee but being unable to figure out how to work the coffee machine, he settled himself on something he could actually do. _

"_Hey Zoe, I'm gonna unlock the backdoor, 'kay? Mind getting some flowers for Mom?" Zach asked his little sister while he arranged the eggs and the bread he toasted along with the orange juice._

"_Otay Zach, Mommy love flowers." Zoe called out as she trotted outside with Bono at her heels._

_Fifteen minutes later, a tray with two plates of eggs and toast, orange juice and a fresh bouquet of flowers were carried by Zach to his parents' bedroom door. After setting the tray down on the floor, he hurried back down to assist his little sister and when she was safely standing beside him, he picked up the tray and opened the door._

_Sunlight bathed the master's bedroom of the Bolton household and the couple snuggled up on the king-sized bed continued to sleep. Zach crept into the room followed by his sister and they watched their parents peacefully sleeping before Zoe abandoned all stealthiness and immediately made a running dive… right onto her father's stomach._

"_Ooompff!" Troy cried feeling winded as he felt someone bouncing on his stomach and something fluffy bouncing on his face. He opened his eyes to see his daughter excitedly making his stomach her personal trampoline with her teddy bear making her face its own. But as much as he loved her, he didn't want to throw up so early in the morning._

"_Zoe (bounce) honey (bounce) please (bounce) get off (bounce) Daddy." Troy pleaded in between her bouncing and when his daughter seemed to hardly notice his pleas – since it was also muffled by the teddy bear, he held her and lifted her off him. Zoe gave him a toothy grin and then glanced at Zach who seemed to have frozen in place looking annoyed at his sister._

"_Hey honey, what have you got there?" everyone glanced at Sharpay. Troy looked at her in surprise since he thought that she was asleep all throughout his daughter's onslaught; frankly he was shocked she could sleep through all those bouncing. _

"_Sharpay?! You were awake all this time?" Troy gasped and his wife gave him a smirk._

"_Who wouldn't wake up when someone is bouncing your bed like her life depended on it?" she quipped making her husband frown at her._

"_You could have gotten her off me," he whined as his wife giggled._

"_But she was having so much fun…" she retorted and Troy just scowled. Zoe observed her parents' light banter and decided to make her presence known by bouncing again on her father's lap. This time Sharpay and Zach laughed as Troy tried to get her to stop. _

"_Looks like the Evans gene isn't at all lost." Sharpay teased as she beckoned her son over to her._

"_Oh yeah, they really know how to capture one's attention." Troy muttered sarcastically as his daughter jutted out her lower lip a bit and pouted knowing that it would make her father putty in her hands._

"_Yes Princess?" Troy asked his little girl who immediately smiled as she basked in his now undivided attention._

"_Zach said that it you and Mommy special day. So I make you and Mommy a 'Happy Special Day You and Mommy' card!" she said smugly showing him a card with a scanned photo of his and Sharpay's wedding covered in pink glitters and red heart cutouts. On top was a very shaky and loopy scroll that contained the heading Zoe just said._

"_Wow Princess, that's amazing!" gushed Troy as he accepted the glittery card not minding the way the glitters stuck to his fingers and some falling on the bed sheets._

"_Yeah, and I made you and Mom breakfast." Zach said after patiently waiting for his sister to finish. This reminded Troy of Sharpay and Ryan themselves and how much his children reminded him of the now grown-up fraternal twins. _

_Ever since Zoe was born, Zach understood that he was no longer the only one on the spotlight because he now had a little sister to share it with. As Zoe grew, everyone quickly realized that she was the miniature version of Sharpay during her younger years. She just had to be the center of attention and she worshipped pink. Troy often teased Sharpay that it was like déjà vu all over again and Sharpay would tease him that if it did, she would be growing up to be a hot chick like her mother with all the male species falling at her feet. This would effectively shut Troy up._

_Zach, however, was like Ryan when it comes to his sister. He would give her the floor, be patient when she gets catty and starts to throw countless tantrums, listen to her unceasing ramblings and become her protector when anyone or anything threatens her safety. Troy marveled his son who in turn is usually as cocky and smug as him and also excels in sports. Plus they are both putty in Sharpay's hands – Troy because he loves her and Zach because he was a mama's boy._

"_Honey, this tastes wonderful!" Sharpay exclaimed taking a bite of her eggs and even if it tasted the same to her, she thought it was the most delicious breakfast in the world because her son cooked it for her. Zach beamed at his mother's praise feeling really proud he had done something wonderful._

"_Thanks buddy." Troy beamed taking a bite of his eggs which his daughter insisted on feeding him. Zach smirked but continued to attend to his mother since Zoe was still feeding Troy._

"_Aww, doesn't your daughter think you're special?" Sharpay cooed giving her son her now empty plate. Zach just placed it back on the tray which he then perched on the bedside table before climbing on his mother's lap. Sharpay held him close to her bosom and they both watched Zoe instruct her father on the proper ways of eating his eggs and toast._

"_Otay Daddy, you open mouth big and say 'Aaaahh'" she dictated as her father did as he was told. Zoe shoved the fork in with the small bit of egg and toast and Troy immediately shut his mouth, his teeth clenched tightly on the fork preventing the utensil further entrance not wanting injuries._

"_Zoe…" Troy said but was given a patronizing gaze by her daughter._

"_Daddy! No speak while mouth full. Now chew." Zoe reprimanded him and Troy obeyed looking helplessly at his wife and son who were both in a fit of silent giggles._

"_Zoe…" Troy tried again but this time his daughter sighed furiously and faced him exasperatedly with both hands on her hips._

"_I know you want to feed Daddy on his special day but Daddy can do it himself, okay? Now I want you to be a good girl and help your little brother take the tray down, alright?" Troy said in a stern yet charming tone. Zoe nodded, eager to please her father, and gave her older brother an impatient look._

"_You hear Daddy – let's roll!" she said haughtily with a beckon of her hand as she hopped down the bed and waited for her brother to follow her out the door. When they were gone, Troy finished his eggs and toast while Sharpay enjoyed her orange juice._

"_She looks and sounds more like you everyday." Troy muttered as he reached over and grabbed his glass of orange juice._

"_Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? Zach doesn't even listen to me anymore." Sharpay pouted whereas her husband just smirked._

"_Zach has to grow up and be a man, Pay. You know smothering him with so much love will-" but Troy never got to finish his sentence when his wife sent him a death glare._

"_What?" she asked and her husband fidgeted._

"_Well… I'll talk to… him?" he stuttered and his wife immediately changed demeanor._

"_Now that's an answer I am most willing to take." Sharpay beamed and went to the bathroom for a shower. Troy was too busy staring at her behind when he realized that she left him to fix the bed._

"_Damn," he muttered standing up and doing his chore. As he bent down to arrange the pillows, he noticed the card his daughter gave him and remembered the night of the attack. Sharpay still didn't know that she was pregnant and was about two months along meaning that Zoe was being formed the evening the Boltons nightmare started. But even after crashing the Lexus and nearly hacked in the shower, little Zoe managed to pull through and become the ultimate blessing after the horrible ordeal of the Boltons. _

+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++:+++

"Brava honey! I loved it!"

"Thanks Mom! Oh and Zach – you didn't have to buy me these…"

"Yeah, thanks a lot sis. Now you've made all my efforts to rush from NYU to Brearly and grab those flowers along the way seem like kaput."

"That was just me gushing, egghead."

"And this is me being sarcastic, Blondie." Troy rolled his eyes as his son and daughter continued their playful banter after the play. The family of four walked towards the limousine Troy owned and used for special occasions. Tonight, the Boltons are going to celebrate Zoe's success at landing the star role in only her freshman year. The limo drove to The New York Palace Hotel and Zoe's head was spinning with amazement!

"Daddy! Why're we here?" she squealed in excitement as she clung to her father's arm as the two walked across the grand lobby together.

"To celebrate your first big break, if I might say so myself." Troy told her and stopped by the maître d' to ask for the seats reserved under Bolton. The man smiled and led them to one of the corner tables beside the window. Troy thanked him and pulled out a chair for his wife while Zach did the same for Zoe although she insisted that she can do it herself for fear that he will pull a prank on her.

"My first big break? Daddy c'mon." Zoe teased feeling that there was much more to the occasion than meets the eyes – or what her father told her. Troy tensed a bit and Sharpay held his hand turning to her daughter with a smile.

"This is a very special night for us, honey. Though you may not understand what it fully means today, you will, in the future." Sharpay said and then gave her husband's hand a squeeze indicating that he should pick up where she stopped. Zoe glanced at Zach who didn't seem to want to listen.

"Fifteen years ago, I was promoted to editor-in-chief for SI and that was the night you were created," Zoe made a face, "And the night our nightmare started too." Troy told her the whole story and by the end, Zoe had tears in her eyes just as the soup arrived.

"So I was like your lucky baby?" she asked tearfully and her parents nodded. She smiled and hugged them both tightly after which she noticed her brother.

"What's wrong with you? Our parents just told me a heartwarming story and you sit there as cold as…" she was cut off by her mother who gave her a stern glance before shaking her head.

"Hey family, we're here to celebrate! So let's." Troy said trying to get everyone in the previous mood they were in. Sure enough, Zach seemed happier than before and Sharpay and Zoe kept singing and Troy just ate and laughed and enjoyed the company of his family. He happened to glance out the window and furrowed his brows, because for a second, he thought he saw Gabriella standing on the other street a bottle of vodka in her hand and a knife in the other but he just dismissed it as a figment of his imagination.

Little did he know…

_My needs go unaided,_

_And my wants go unserved,_

_My agony goes unseen,_

_And my voices go unheard,_

_But I guess all this should be fine,_

_Because I always knew you were never mine_

_Fragrance of your love is all around me,_

_Because you are all that I ever see,_

_You are near, yet so far,_

_A lovely sign or a painful scar,_

_Whatever it is, I can hardly define,_

_Because I always knew you were never mine_

_It has really been a while_

_Since I sensed my true smile,_

_Never have I felt so helpless before,_

_Not having you, makes me want to have you even more,_

_The hurt is cruel & the healing so benign,_

_Because I always knew you were never mine_

_Never knew moving on would be so tough,_

_But winning you back can only be a destiny's bluff,_

_From here on it's a lonely walk all along too,_

_After all it's someone else, who you really belong to,_

_But I guess all this should be fine,_

_Because I always knew you were never mine_

Rodney Tyler traced the engraved words on the headstone of his late publicist. He mirrored exactly what she felt when she was hounding Troy who he kept ignoring her. That day, when she tried to commit suicide, he was about to tell her that he has fallen in love with her but then he realized that she will never be his.

As she will never be Troy's…

* * *

**Because I Always Knew You Were Never Mine** by _Ashok_ _Patel  
_  
I just couldn't resist the poem and I just had to put it in there. But the good thing is, Gabriella's dead and she won't torment anyone anymore!


End file.
